I'll Be the One If You Want Me To
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe and Beca become fast friends some time after meeting at a club but can their relationship progress when they're in rival a cappella groups and Aubrey is determined to keep Chloe away from the "enemy"?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Aubrey finished handing out the last few flyers for the Barden Bellas a cappella group and turned to look at her best friend. "This is going to be our year, Chloe. I can feel it. We're going to dominate in competition and finally beat the Trebles."

Chloe smiled at the blonde's optimism. "I totes agree. This is definitely going to be our year. I'm so glad we get to start fresh and that we're in charge now."

"We just have to stay focused," Aubrey said as she walked away from the table with Chloe. "We need to mold the new Bellas to perfection."

"We should go out tonight to celebrate this new beginning," Chloe said.

Aubrey looked skeptical. "I am not going to another party thrown by the Highnotes."

"No worries. I was thinking we could go to a club."

"Okay, I'm in," Aubrey said. "But we can't make a habit out of going out. We're captains now. We have new responsibilities."

"Yeah, I agree," Chloe said. "It'll just be fun to let loose before we get too busy with school and the Bellas."

"And from who actually took flyers, we're going to be busy getting everyone to be Bella material," Aubrey stated. "I hope that Amy chick doesn't think we're going to incorporate mermaid dancing into the routine."

The two arrived at their on-campus apartment and made their way into the building. Once inside their apartment, Aubrey moved to sit down on the couch.

"Do you really think we can do it?" Aubrey asked, not sounding as confident as she had only moments ago.

Chloe took a seat next to Aubrey. "Of course we can. We're going to kick a cappella ass."

Aubrey smiled, her confidence returning. Winning the International Championship of Collegiate A Cappella trophy had been her and Chloe's dream since they met freshman year of college. They were seniors now and they had one more chance to make it happen. Nothing was going to get in their way.

* * *

Beca walked over to her friends who were sitting at a table watching everyone dance as they drank their non-alcoholic beverages. "Hey, did you guys like my set?"

"Your set was the best of the night," Jesse smiled.

"You killed it," Stacie agreed. "Are you done for the night?"

"I have one more set," Beca said as she sat down. She nudged her other friend, Benji, with her elbow. "Thanks for coming. I know you hate clubs."

"I don't hate them," Benji said. "There's just a lot of people, a lot of body odor, sometimes unneeded aggression. It's an intense atmosphere."

"You hate clubs," Beca said again.

"Okay yeah, I hate clubs, but you were amazing up there," Benji said.

"Thanks, man," Beca said, happily. "So, question for you guys."

"We have an answer," Jesse responded.

"My dad says he wants to see me trying to make friends and be more... social or whatever so-,"

"Wait," Stacie cut her off. "Do we not count?"

"You count. He just thinks I need more friends," Beca said. "He wants to see me "enjoying college and not just letting good experiences pass me by." He thinks I'm too focused on deejaying and wants me to spend my freshman year broadening my horizons."

"So what'd you have in mind?" Benji asked.

"I was hoping you guys would be willing to create an a cappella group with me." Beca sat back and waited for her friends to respond.

Stacie let out a laugh. "Really? You think a cappella is lame."

"I might've changed my mind after watching a few YouTube videos. So are you guys in?"

"Sure why not," Jesse said. "I was thinking of joining a group anyway."

Stacie sipped her drink and remained silent for a beat. "I'm in. A cappella people are good with their mouth. I won't mind acquainting myself with a few."

Beca smiled and shook her head at her blunt best friend. "And you, Benji?"

"Count me in," Benji said without hesitation. "I might even know a few more people that would want to join."

"Perfect." Beca was relieved they had agreed. She was hoping that her dad would take her music more seriously if she was singing in a group and not mixing songs on her laptop. He didn't even want her attending Southvale College of The Arts but she got in on a full ride and not even he could deny that was a good thing.

"We need to think up a group name," Jesse said.

"I have one," Beca said.

Stacie grinned. "Let's hear it."

"The Coda Conduct."

Benji nodded in approval. "That's awesome."

"Clever, I like it," Jesse agreed.

"Very cool," Stacie said. "We should make t-shirts."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Beca said. "T-shirts with our group name would be very lame. I'll be back. I need a drink before I go back to spinning."

As Beca made her way through the dancing bodies and towards the bar, she was bumped into and collided with another body. Beca's eyes widened as she looked at the shirt of the person she had bumped into. It was soaked. "I am so sorry. I was bumped into and-," Beca's eyes finally met the stranger's and she was at a loss for words. A redhead stood before her with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She was gorgeous. "Um… I have a shirt. You can have it."

Chloe beamed at how cute the brunette was being. "It's okay. It'll dry."

Beca continued to unbutton her plaid shirt. "I doubt you want to stay in a drenched shirt." She removed the shirt, revealing a tank top underneath. "I can buy you your drinks back." She gestured to the two empty glasses in the redhead's hand.

Chloe shook her head. "I got them for free anyway. I'll just go back. You can walk with me, though."

Beca dangled her shirt over her arm and followed the stranger to the bar.

"Hey, Beca," the bartender greeted her. "Nice set."

Beca smiled. "Thanks, Jim. Hey, I kind of bumped into her," Beca pointed to the redhead. "and spilled her drinks all over her shirt. Do you think you can refill them? I'll pay."

"It'll be on the house," Jim smiled.

Chloe thanked the man before looking at the brunette. "Beca? I like that."

Beca grinned and handed Chloe her shirt. "Thanks…."

"Chloe." Chloe took the shirt and stuck out her free hand.

Beca shook the hand offered to her and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Chloe."

Chloe held onto the hand as she noticed the bracelet around Beca's wrist, letting everyone know she was under twenty-one. "I was going to ask you to have a drink with me but I guess that can't happen."

Beca grinned. "I would've had to turn you down anyway."

Chloe raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Yeah, and why's that?"

"I have to go finish my set soon," Beca gestured to the booth where another deejay was finishing up.

Chloe's eyes widened. "You were the one who played that _Titanium _mix?"

"Guilty," Beca said.

"I love that song!" Chloe exclaimed. "It's my jam… my lady jam."

Beca looked stunned and unsure of what she had just heard.

"That song really builds, ya know?" Chloe winked at Beca and placed the shirt Beca had given her over her forearm before accepting the two drinks from Jim. "I better get back to my friend. I can't wait to hear what you play next, Beca. If I don't run into you again, how should I get your shirt back to you?"

"Keep it." Beca wanted to stop the redhead. She wanted to get her number or at least some form of contact. She didn't have the guts, though and watched Chloe disappear into the crowd. Sighing, she looked to Jim who was shook his head at her. "What?"

"You should've asked for her number," Jim stated before handing Beca a bottle of water.

Beca groaned. "I suck at this stuff."

Jim laughed. "Maybe next time."

Beca headed back up to the booth and as she started her set, she couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with Chloe.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Aubrey said as Chloe handed her a drink.

"I got bumped into by a hottie." Chloe gestured to her shirt. "I had to go back and get refills."

"And whose shirt do you have?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe grinned. "The hottie's. She said I could keep it."

"Did you get a number?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe shook her head. "I couldn't tell if she was interested or not. I'm going to go change my shirt. I'll be right back." Chloe headed to the bathroom to change into the shirt Beca had given her, hoping she would see the brunette again.

* * *

**A/N: The Coda Conduct is a real a cappella group for Penn State University. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Stacie plopped down on Beca's bed and moved back so that she was leaning against the wall. "So what are you doing?"

Beca turned her laptop a bit so that Stacie could see it. "I'm checking out our competition. I'm assuming the groups that tried out last year are going to try out again so I'm watching their performances on YouTube. I just have one more group to look at. The Barden Bellas."

Stacie watched as a group of women in what looked like stewardess outfits walk onto stage. She let out a whistle and grinned. "Hello, Barden Bellas."

Beca laughed at her friend but the laughter died in her throat when she noticed a familiar face.

"What?" Stacie asked, looking at the video. "Too much hot for you to handle? Do you need a moment alone with this video and your hand?"

Beca playfully shoved her friend. "No, Stace. That girl." She pointed to the redhead on the screen. "That's the girl from the club."

Stacie quirked a brow. "We've been to the club a lot. I'm going to need you to narrow it down."

Beca rolled her eyes. "_The _girl. The one I let take my shirt."

Stacie's eyes shined in realization. "Oh, her! She is hot. You weren't lying there. This group sounds good."

"Yeah, but they could be so much better with different song selections," Beca stated.

Stacie pointed to one of the suggested videos on the side. "Click on that one. It's from nationals."

Beca clicked on the video and watched as the same women walked out on stage.

"Dibs," Stacie called as a blonde stepped forward and began to sing.

Beca shook her head at her one-track minded friend. "Can you focus for fi- oh, gross!"

Stacie's mouth fell open in shock as the blonde she had been drooling over began to barf on stage. "It's like someone's performing an exorcism on her!"

Beca stopped the video and tried to erase the disgusting images from her head. "Okay, that wasn't at all what I was expecting."

"Must've been a bad case of food poisoning" was all Stacie could mutter as she moved back over to her bed in their shared dorm.

Beca googled the Barden Bellas and found an official website for them.

"So you've seen some of the competition. What now?"

"So now we work to be better than them," Beca said. "The Barden Bellas, The Trebles and The Footnotes look to be our biggest competition."

"As your non-elected co-captain," Stacie began.

"Wait, are you upset about that?" Beca asked, curiously. She had given Jesse the role as co-captain but didn't think anyone had a problem with it.

Stacie laughed. "God, no. I didn't want to be co-captain. Too many responsibilities. I don't want to have to set an example for anyone."

Beca shook her head in amusement. "Okay, so what were you saying?"

"As your non-elected co-captain, I think we should scope out the competition," Stacie suggested.

Beca clicked on a link named _Upcoming Performances. _"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Beca asked.

"My class was cancelled so nothing."

"Perfect." Beca closed her laptop and set it aside. "Want to take a trip to Barden University?"

* * *

"Move it, move it, move it!" Aubrey clapped her hands together as the new members of the Barden Bellas ran up and down the bleachers.

"We've been moving it a lot today." Amy took a seat on the bleachers and let out a breath. "I'd rather stop it now."

Jessica nodded her head in agreement before sitting down beside Amy. "Can we take a break?"

"Until next week," Amy added.

"They're right, Bree," Chloe said. "We've pushed them hard enough for today."

Aubrey folded her arms across her chest and looked at the Bellas who were all now sitting on the bleachers. "Fine, but remember we were invited to perform at a frat house." Aubrey checked the time. "I'll text everyone the directions." Aubrey watched everyone leave before looking at Chloe. "This isn't going how I thought it would. They're not dedicated."

"They are. They wouldn't have joined otherwise," Chloe pointed out. "You're just too hard on them."

Aubrey raised her eyebrows. "I'm too hard on them? I'm not hard enough. Come on, let's go get ready."

* * *

The performance at the frat party had been horrendous. Luckily, they weren't kicked out and got to stay and enjoy the party. Chloe was currently drinking a glass of wine and listening to Aubrey reprimand her for not sounding her best.

"Not now, Bree," Chloe sighed. "Can we just enjoy the party?"

Aubrey huffed and sipped the wine that she was holding.

"That was rough, huh?"

Aubrey turned her head to glare at an alt-chick who had approached them. "We just need a little work. The others are new. They're not used to performing."

Chloe placed her hand on Aubrey's shoulder and whispered something for her causing the blonde to roll her eyes and walk away. Chloe looked back at Beca and smiled. "This is a surprise."

Beca grinned. "I was in the area."

Chloe looked skeptical of that. "I hope you don't want your shirt back. It's become my favorite thing to wear."

Beca smiled. "The shirt's all yours. No worries. I haven't come to reclaim it."

"So what are you doing here?" Chloe asked, curiously.

Beca explained to Chloe how she had created an a cappella group and was checking out their competition after looking up rival groups on YouTube.

Chloe smiled. "The Coda Conduct? That's cute."

Beca pouted. "Cute? I was going for cool."

Chloe's smile expanded at Beca's pout. "You're adorable. Anyway, please disregard the performance you saw today. We have new members and they're still getting the hang of things."

"The song choice was a little stale too," Beca pointed out.

"No need to kick me while I'm down," Chloe said, jokingly. "I'm well aware that our song choices are out of date."

"Then why not do something different?" Beca asked.

"We're traditional," Chloe explained. "We don't want to break from tradition."

"I'm thinking you might want to start," Beca stated. "I mean, with my new group and all, you might be in some trouble."

Chloe laughed. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem," Beca said. "And hey, I'd like to hear you sing some time."

"Didn't you already stalk me on YouTube?" Chloe asked. "You know what I sound like."

Beca glared playfully at the redhead. "It wasn't stalking. It was recon. Besides, I'd love to hear you… just you."

Chloe placed a hand on her throat, massaging it gently. "We'll see about that." She dropped her hand down and gestured towards where Aubrey was watching them. "I better get back to my friend. I'd give you my number but I'm sure you'll be able to find me."

"You should give it to me just in case," Beca said, trying to remain smooth.

"Come to the riff-off this Friday," Chloe said, simply before walking away.

Stacie approached Beca after Chloe walked away. "Please tell me you're working your way up to bedding that."

Beca grinned at her friend's bluntness. "We were just talking."

"Oh, well can we go?" Stacie asked. "This party is lame and the other hot one," she nodded towards Aubrey, "Keeps glaring at me."

Beca looked at Aubrey. "You know, I think that's just a permanent scowl. Don't take offense."

The two left the house and headed towards Stacie's car. "Hey, Stace."

"Yeah?" Stacie looked at Beca from over the hood of her car.

"What the fuck is a riff-off?"

* * *

"What were you talking to ear monstrosities about?" Aubrey asked.

"Her name is Beca and she was telling me about the a cappella group she started," Chloe answered. "The Coda Conduct. She's hoping to make it to nationals."

Aubrey frowned at hearing this. "She doesn't look like the a cappella type."

Chloe shrugged. "Well she's giving it a shot. I invited her to the riff-off."

Aubrey's posture tensed and she folded her arms across her chest. "You did what?"

"Don't get upset. I just want to see what her group's all about. And she seems really cool. I'd like to get to know her."

"She's trying to make it to nationals, Chloe. She's competition," Aubrey stated. "She can't be trusted."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Chloe assured her. "Beca doesn't seem like a bad person."

"Half the killers in the world don't seem like bad people until they have a knife to your throat. Be careful with her, Chloe. I'm just looking out for you, okay?"

Chloe nodded, not feeling like arguing with her best friend. "I'll be careful."

"Good. Now let's get out of here," Aubrey said. "We need to create a new method of teaching if we're going to turn these girls into Bellas."

Chloe looked happy to hear this. "You're going to ease up?"

"God no. I need to be tougher on them if we're going to avoid another embarrassing performance like today."

Chloe remained silent and let her thoughts drift to Beca as Aubrey continued to let her know exactly what was wrong and what everyone needed to fix before the riff-off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Beca looked around the empty pool at all the a cappella groups that were dancing and having a good time.

Jesse walked up from behind her and smiled. "This is going to be awesome. I've always wanted to be in a riff-off."

Luke, the newest member of the group and Beca's step-brother from her father's remarriage four years ago, looked around and sighed. "I'm entirely too cool for this."

Beca grinned. "Girls will be all over you. A cappella is the in thing right now."

Stacie looked uncertain. "Are we even allowed to participate? This isn't our turf."

Bumper Allen from the TrebleMakers stopped and looked at Beca and the rest of her group. "Who the hell are you people?"

"The Coda Conduct," Benji answered. "We're from Southvale."

"That artsy college?" Bumper asked before sipping his beer. "I hope you don't think you're better than us because you go to some fancy college."

Beca quirked a brow and glanced down at Bumper's feet before looking back at him. "I think we're better than you because we're not wearing flip flops when it's below forty degrees out here."

"You know what? I extend an invitation to your group to join us so that I can crush you." Bumper turned to Stacie and looked her up and down with a smile. He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately shut down.

"No," Stacie said, simply before he could continue. "None of this," she gestured to her body, "wants any of that," she motioned to Bumper's body, "anywhere near it."

Bumper walked away, leaving the group alone. "What an ass," Jesse said.

"Just as egotitiscal as I thought he would be from all his selfies on the Treble's homepage," Beca said.

"Beca you made it!" Chloe approached the brunette.

Beca smiled at the bubbly girl. "I was curious to see what this whole riff-off thing was about."

"It's a lot of fun," Chloe assured her. She looked around at the members of Beca's group. "Is this everyone in The Coda Conduct?"

Beca nodded. "Yep, just us five."

"Well I can't wait to hear what you guys can do," Chloe said. "I'm going to go tell Justin that you'll be participating."

"Wait, could you maybe explain the rules to us?" Beca asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes at herself. "Right, sorry." She explained how things would work and once she verified that everyone understood what was going to happen, she made her way over to Justin but was stopped by Aubrey.

"_That's _her group?" Aubrey asked. "What does she think she's going to accomplish with five people?"

"Five people can make a solid group, Bree. Tonight's about having fun so just relax." Chloe regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth.

Aubrey looked at Chloe in astonishment. "Relax? This is our last year to win at nationals. We can't afford to relax." Aubrey placed a hand on her stomach and took a deep breath.

Chloe placed her hand on Aubrey's back and rubbed it. "Please don't puke."

Aubrey took another deep breath. "I'm not."

"Okay, good. I'll be right back." Chloe went to tell Justin about Beca's group before rejoining the Bellas.

"Okay, aca-people, let's get this thing started!" Justin said into his megaphone. "We have a guest group from Southvale College of The Arts, The Coda Conduct!" All the groups clapped and welcomed the group except for the Treblemakers and Aubrey. "Alright, I'm going to spin the wheel!"

The riff-off got underway and Beca found herself enjoying The Bellas the most. When allowed to sing something other than their same cookie cutter songs, they were really amazing. Deciding to join in, Beca stepped up to Aubrey who had begun to sing and cut her off with a song of her own.

Chloe's jaw dropped as she heard Beca begin to sing _No Diggity_. Beca looked around at everyone as she continued to rap the song. Stopping for a brief second, she began to sing the first verse of the song and was relieved when Stacie stepped forward to sing with her. The rest of her group joined in and she smiled, happily.

Chloe couldn't contain herself and began to sing along. Soon all the groups had joined in and Beca looked around at them enjoying themselves. This is what music was all about. It's why she loved it so much. She was definitely on a music high right now.

Once the singing ended, Justin clapped his hands together. "That was the highlight of my sad unmusically talented life _but _you were supposed to match it and you matched it's. The Barden Bellas win this riff-off!"

"Can I be the captain's prize?" Stacie said as she leered at

Aubrey smiled triumphantly at the news but frowned when other groups began congratulating Beca on her performance.

"That was so amazing!" Chloe exclaimed as she walked over to Beca. "That song is my ultimate jam!"

"Yeah? I'm glad you enjoyed it." Beca was pleased with Chloe's reaction.

"Why don't you guys sing something for us?" Justin asked.

Beca looked at her group and they nodded their willingness to sing something. Chloe listened in awe as the group did a cover of _I Need Your Love _by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding.

"They're amazing," she whispered to Aubrey who scoffed in return.

"They're decent."

Once The Coda Conduct had finished singing everyone applauded and went up to compliment them. Chloe waited for the crowd to disperse and enjoy the rest of the riff-off before she went up to Beca.

"Well that was a surprise," Chloe smiled.

Beca feigned hurt, placing a hand to her chest. "Did you think we would sound bad?"

"No, I just didn't think you'd sound that good. Are you sticking around?"

Beca looked around and saw that Stacie had gone over to where Aubrey was getting a beer out of a cooler and the rest of her group was immersed in conversation with other people. "I guess so."

"Want a drink?" Chloe asked, gesturing behind her at the cooler.

"Sure, thanks."

Chloe went to grab the drinks and smiled as she heard the girl from Beca's group hitting on her best friend. She made her way back over to Beca and handed her a can. "I think your friend is interested in Aubrey."

"I don't understand why." Beca popped open her drink. "Aubrey doesn't seem her type. She's too uptight."

"Cut her some slack," Chloe said. "Her parents never took her out of the bubble wrap."

Beca frowned. "I don't know what that means."

Chloe simply grinned and linked her arm with Beca's. "Come on. Let's go somewhere quiet. I want to learn more about you."

The two walked a few feet away from the party and took a seat on the lawn.

"So what do you want to know?" Beca asked.

Chloe thought for a moment, biting at her bottom lip as she did so. Beca's gaze trailed down to her lips before Chloe's voice brought her out of her inappropriate thoughts. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Beca replied. "This whole college thing is new to me."

"Well you seem to be doing well so far. You've already made a few friends."

Beca laughed. "I'm horrible at making friends. I've known Stacie and the others since high school."

Chloe nudged Beca's shoulder with her own. "Well I have a feeling we're going to be really fast friends."

"Oh yeah?" Beca asked. "I don't know if your captain will like you befriending the enemy."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "She'll just have to get used to it. Alright, next question. Are you dating anyone?"

Beca smiled as she replied. "Nope, I'm a free agent."

Chloe returned the smile. "So you and Stacie aren't..."

"God no," Beca laughed. "She's like a sister to me. And I told you she's into Aubrey."

"Doesn't mean you're not sleeping together," Chloe pointed out. "So, Southvale College of The Arts. How'd you end up there?"

"Music is my life," Beca replied. "My dad wanted me to go to a "real" college but I knew Southvale was the place for me."

"What do you want to do after you graduate?" Chloe asked. "Is deejaying something you want to make a career out of?"

"I love deejaying but I want to produce music one day," Beca replied. "That's my dream. I'm trying college out for a year and if it isn't for me, then I'm moving to L.A."

"Won't it be hard to leave your friends?" Chloe asked.

"It wouldn't be for long. Stacie wants to open her own dance studio in L.A., Jesse wants to score movies so he'll end up moving out there after college and Benji wants to be a movie producer. What about you? What do you want to do?"

"Acting has always been something that I've always been interested in," Chloe admitted. "After I graduate this year, I want to move to California."

"I'd definitely want to see you on my TV," Beca joked.

Chloe was about to respond but she was interrupted by Aubrey who was now standing before them with the other Bellas. "Bella meeting."

Chloe frowned. "Right now?"

"Yes, Chloe. Right now." Aubrey folded her arms across her chest and glared down at Beca.

"And that's my cue." Beca stood up. "I better get back to my friends. It was nice talking to you."

Chloe smiled at the brunette but said nothing because she had a feeling asking for Beca's number would cause her best friend to stress vomit. Once Beca was out of earshot, she looked at Aubrey. "Why are we having a meeting?"

Aubrey let out a frustrated breath. "Everyone's talking about The Coda Conduct. I don't understand why everyone's so impressed. We could've done that just as well as them."

"Then we should," Cynthia Rose jumped in. "We're not going to get anywhere with lame ass songs."

Aubrey snapped her head in the direction of Cynthia Rose. "They are _not _lame ass songs. The point is that we need to practice more. We need to be perfect. We will not be pushed out of the limelight by this group. I want the Barden Bellas to be on the tip of everyone's tongue."

"Whoa." Amy held up her hands. "I'm not going to be on the tip of everyone's tongue. I'm not that kind of girl."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Not literally, Amy. Practice is being moved up two hours. I expect you all at the gym on time."

Jessica's eyes widened. "Two hours early? That's insane!"

"Three hours early now," Aubrey said, not relenting. "Everyone call it a night. You'll need your sleep." Aubrey began to walk off leaving the others to complain amongst themselves.

"I'll go talk to her." Chloe followed after her best friend. "Aubrey don't you think you're being too demanding?"

"No," Aubrey said, simply.

"I think practice should be at its regular time," Chloe continued.

"That's too bad."

Chloe reached out for Aubrey's arm stopping her from walking. "If you make them get out of bed any earlier than they're willing, they won't give you one hundred percent. Having an earlier practice will be pointless."

"Fine," Aubrey huffed. "And you need to watch yourself with ear monstrosities. She's up to something. I can feel it. Are you coming with me or staying here?"

"I think I'm ready to call it a night," Chloe said, pulling out her phone to text the Bellas that practice was back to normal. As she got into the car, her phone buzzed and she frowned at seeing an unknown number.

_We should hangout tomorrow. –Beca_

Chloe smiled and quickly responded.

_How'd you get my number?_

_I told one of your friends that it didn't save into my phone when you gave it to me and they let me have it. _

Chloe's smile widened.

_That's not stalkerish at all. _

_It's not. It's clever. So tomorrow… hanging out….yay or nay?_

"Why are you smiling at your phone like a lunatic?" Aubrey asked.

_I'll have to get back to you but I'm leaning towards yay. Have a goodnight, Beca._

Chloe looked at Aubrey. "Just texting Beca. She wants to hangout tomorrow. Maybe I'll invite her over."

"You are not going to invite competition to our place," Aubrey said.

"I'm not inviting competition. I'm inviting a friend," Chloe said. "Give her a chance. You might actually like her."

"Doubt it," Aubrey said. "She just better not touch my stuff."

Chloe was surprised that Aubrey didn't fight her more on it but decided not to question it. She was too excited at the idea of spending more time with Beca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Stacie was sitting in her and Beca's dorm room when she heard her best friend's phone buzz. She got up from her bed and picked it up from Beca's bed. She saw that it was Chloe and began to set the phone back down but then she froze for a moment. What if it was important? She had to answer, right? Right. She swiped her finger across the screen, answering the call and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Um, hi… is Beca there?" Chloe asked.

Stacie grinned. "She's in the shower. I'm Stacie. We kind of met last night."

"I remember," Chloe said. "You were trying to get into my best friend's pants."

"A mission I haven't yet given up on," Stacie stated. "You should give me some tips."

"She likes flowers," Chloe revealed. "But that's all you're getting from me."

"I can work with that," Stacie said, happily. "Anyway, enough about me and your hot best friend. What's going on with you and Beca?"

"Nothing, we're just getting to know each other."

"So you're not into her?" Stacie asked.

"I never said that."

"So you _are _into her?" Stacie wanted to get some information she could relay back to Beca.

"I never said that either," Chloe said with amusement in her voice.

"Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how bangable do you find my friend?"

The door to the bathroom opened and Beca stepped out in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair damp.

"She's out of the shower now but you should answer my question if you want to talk to her," Stacie said.

Beca frowned and looked at the phone Stacie was holding. "Stacie!"

Stacie held her leg out, keeping Beca back. "Quick, she's attacking!"

Chloe laughed. "She's definitely a ten."

Beca finally grabbed her phone and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Hello?"

"Hey," Chloe said.

"She thinks you're super bangable," Stacie said to Beca as she picked up her nail filer.

Beca glared at her friend before giving her attention to Chloe. "Sorry about her."

"It's fine," Chloe said. "I was just calling to see if you were free. I have good food and music."

"I am free, actually."

Stacie wiggled her eyebrows at Beca suggestively and blocked the pillow that was thrown at her.

"Okay, I live in the on-campus apartments. I'll text you my apartment number. See you soon."

Beca ended the call and looked at Stacie. "We're just hanging out."

"Yeah, okay," Stacie said with a grin.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Bye, Stacie," she said before heading out of the dorm.

* * *

Beca knocked on Chloe's apartment door and it was opened within a few seconds, revealing the bubbly redhead. "Hey, you."

"Hey!" Chloe pulled Beca inside and guided her over to the couch. "How has your day been?"

"It's been okay," Beca answered.

The two sat down on the couch and Chloe scooted close to Beca, not paying any attention to boundaries. Beca quirked an eyebrow at this but said nothing. Chloe picked up her iPod from the coffee table and began to play music which sounded through the Bluetooth speaker on the table.

"So," Beca began with a smirk. "The only reason I came here is because you said there was food."

Chloe nudged her with her elbow before getting up to retrieve the box of pizza. "So you mentioned that Luke was your step-brother." Chloe set the box on the table and sat back down beside Beca.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, my dad cheated on my mom with his mom. I should probably have some sort of disdain towards him but we're actually really close. He loves the whole older brother thing. Do you have any siblings?"

"Four," Chloe replied. "Three brothers and a sister. I'm the youngest and also the black sheep of the family but we all get along great."

"What makes you the black sheep?" Beca asked, curiously.

"My family is made up of doctors and lawyers and here I am wanting to be an actress," Chloe explained. "My family's supportive though. I know your dad isn't but you'll prove him wrong one day. You're talented and I can tell you have the drive to make it far."

Beca beamed at this. "Hey, thanks. That means a lot."

"No problem."

The song on the iPod changed and Beca gave her attention to the female cover of _Let Her Go _by Passenger. Chloe said nothing as she watched Beca's attention get pulled into the song and she couldn't help but smile a bit.

When the song finally ended, Beca reached for Chloe's iPod to see the name of the singer and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was in a playlist labeled, _My Cover Songs._

"That was you?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't supposed to come on. I forgot to take it off shuffle." Chloe picked up her iPod and changed the settings.

"Your voice is beautiful," Beca said. "You could do so much more with it if Aubrey would get that stick out of her ass."

"Hey, she's my best friend," Chloe chided.

"Sorry," Beca said. "But it's true. You have a beautiful voice."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you."

"Sing something with me," Beca said.

"What'd you have in mind?" Chloe asked.

"How about your lady jam?" Beca asked, playfully.

Chloe laughed and nodded. "Okay, sure."

The two began to sing the _Titanium _together, smiling as they did so. Chloe thought they sounded great together and Beca was surprised she felt so comfortable harmonizing with Chloe, especially with how intimate the whole thing felt at the moment.

Once they were done singing, Chloe laughed. "There isn't any way I could steal you away from The Coda Conduct is there?"

Beca chuckled and shook her head. "Even if I was willing to ditch my group, I doubt Aubrey would welcome me with open arms."

"Good point." Chloe rubbed her throat and stood up. "I'm going to get some water. Did you want anything?"

"Water's fine." Beca noticed Chloe rub her throat and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Chloe dropped her hand from her neck and went into the kitchen. "So we sound pretty good together," she said as she retrieved glasses from a cabinet.

"I agree. Could I get you to do vocals on one of my tracks?" Beca asked, hoping Chloe would say yes.

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. What's in it for me?"

Beca smiled. "My many thanks?"

"I'd love to be on one of your tracks." Chloe returned to the living room and handed Beca her glass of water.

"Thanks." Beca sipped the water and set it down. "Maybe we could get started in a couple of days."

"Okay, just let me know." Chloe gulped down her water and placed it on the coffee table.

"I will," Beca assured her. She picked up Chloe's iPod once again and began to look through it. "You have amazing taste in music. I didn't even know anyone knew about some of these bands."

Chloe smiled. "I like to be well-rounded when it comes to music."

Beca stopped on a playlist called _Bella Set List _and opened it. "What's this?" She showed it to Chloe.

"Just an idea I had of a mash-up," Chloe said, excitedly. "Those songs together would be epic, I think. Aubrey wouldn't hear me out, though."

Beca smiled. "This actually would be pretty awesome. I could make a mix for you so you could hear what it would actually sound like."

"You don't have to waste your time with it," Chloe said.

"It wouldn't be a waste of time," Beca said. "It'd be a nice challenge. Actually, feel free to throw other ideas at me."

The front door to the apartment opened and Aubrey strolled in, pausing when she noticed Beca. "Oh, you're here already."

"I am," Beca said, ready to play this game with Aubrey. "We were just discussing music. Care to join us?"

"I'll pass," Aubrey said, ignoring the disapproving look from Chloe.

"You can have pizza," Chloe gestured to the box on the coffee table.

"Thanks," Aubrey said grabbing a slice before moving into the kitchen.

"So," Chloe gave her attention back to Beca. "This could be fun. I'll give you mash-up ideas and you try to pull them off."

Aubrey set her pizza down on a paper towel and looked at the back of Chloe's head. "Don't give her mash-up ideas, she'll just use them in her group and try to beat us in competition. If she wants ideas, she can think up her own."  
Beca sighed at the irate blonde. "My group already has our songs planned out. And don't worry, your snooze-fest mix isn't something we'd think about stealing even if we were those type of people."

"Snooze-fest?!" Aubrey exclaimed. "I'll have you know we've won three a cappella awards from that set list alone, you bitch!"

Chloe stood up and looked at her two friends. "Enough, guys. Beca I'll be right back."

Beca became worried that she might've pissed Chloe off but she nodded obediently without saying anything.

Chloe took Aubrey by the wrist and pulled her into her bedroom.

"I don't know what you see in her," Aubrey stated, folding her arms across her chest once they were in the room.

"Why can't you at least pretend to be nice?" Chloe asked, exasperated.

"I don't trust her," Aubrey said, simply. "And I don't want to see you get hurt by whatever stupid thing she does."

"All I'm asking is for you to be civil," Chloe pleaded. "I like her a lot and-,"

"You like her a lot? As in you want to date her?" Aubrey asked.

"As in I would like to become good friends with her. I can't do that if you're throwing insults at her every time you cross paths. Please just try… for me."

Aubrey dropped her hands down to her side. "Fine, but I'm not making any promises."

"Thank you," Chloe said before gesturing to the door. "I better get back out there. We can leave if you want."

"No, stay. I'll just hang out in my room," Aubrey said.

Chloe went back to the living room and found Beca humming along with a song playing. "Sorry about that."

"Not your fault," Beca said. "Sorry I added fuel to the fire."

"It's fine. I'm hoping you two can be civil now, though."

"I can try." Beca was willing to do anything that would make Chloe happy and it kind of threw her for a loop. It was a new feeling but for now she wouldn't dwell on it. She would wait to see where it led her during the next few weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"That's it for practice." Beca checked the time on her phone as the others watched her in amusement. "What?" She asked when she saw her group staring at her.

"Do you have a date with Chloe or something?" Jesse asked with a grin

Beca rolled her eyes. "We're just friends."

Luke snorted out a laugh. "Friends who spend a hell of a lot of time together. You don't even hang with us that much."

Beca rolled her eyes again. "If you must know, there's a play starting at seven that I want to get ready for."

"I want to see a play," Benji said, genuinely.

Stacie grinned at Beca. "Since when are you into plays?"

"Since I've decided to broaden my horizons." Beca stated.

"Did a certain redhead invite you to a play?" Stacie's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"No."

"She so did!" Stacie laughed.

"She doesn't even know that I know about the play. I just want to see her perform."

Jesse moved over to Beca and reached out to pinch her cheek. "Our Beca has a crush."

Beca swatted his hand away. "I do not." She looked at Benji. "You can go to the play if you want." She then looked at the others. "You guys aren't allowed."

Stacie knew Beca didn't want them making a big deal out of the crush that she refused to admit she had so she let it go for now. "Fine but you know the rules. I want details later."

"There won't be any details. I'm just watching a play," Beca pointed out. "I have to go get ready. Benji I'll pick you up at six. The rest of you be ready for the competition tomorrow."

* * *

The play had finished with a standing ovation and Beca found herself smiling at how proud she was of Chloe. The older girl had been fantastic. Beca's gaze caught Chloe's and the redhead's eyes widened in surprise. Beca's smile grew as she threw a wave Chloe's way. Chloe waved back, smiling big before she walked back behind stage with the others. Beca was about to say something to Benji who was standing beside her when, Aubrey approached her.

"What are you doing here?" Aubrey's fists were clenched to her side.

Beca looked around at the auditorium she was in. "I think that's pretty obvious."

Aubrey took a deep breath and placed a hand on her stomach.

Beca frowned and looked at Aubrey hesitantly. "Are you about to puke? I'd rather not be in the sequel of The Exorcism of the Uptight Blonde."

Aubrey glared at Beca as she tried to calm herself down. "I stress vomit and you just happen to be very fucking stressful."

Beca slapped the palm of her hand to her head as if she just realized something. "That explains so much of my life and my relationships with others. Wow, thank you so much for putting my life into perspective."

Aubrey stepped closer to Beca. "Stay away from Chloe. I know what you're doing."

"Do you?" Beca asked. "Can you enlighten me because I don't have a clue what it is that you think I'm doing?"

Chloe bounded over to her friends with a big smile on her face. She had changed out of her costume and was now in jeans and a sweater. "Hey, Bree." She hugged her friend before looking at Beca. "This is a surprise."

Beca gestured to Benji. "He brought me along."

Benji frowned in confusion. "You told me I could come."

Chloe laughed lightly. "Want to try that again?"

"Okay, so I saw the flyer for the play when I was at your place a few days ago and figured I'd surprise you."

"Hello, ladies." Stacie approached them.

"And speaking of surprises," Beca looked at her friend forced a fake smile. "What are you doing here?"

"One of our aca-people was in a play. I wanted to show support." Stacie eyed Aubrey up and down before winking at her.

"We should hang out," Chloe suggested.

"Absolutely not." Remembering that she was supposed to be playing nice for Chloe's sake, Aubrey cleared her throat. "We can't. The competition starts tomorrow and we need to be focused."

Chloe gave Beca an apologetic look. "She's right. How about you drive me home and we can talk?"

Beca nodded, happy to at least be able to spend time with Chloe. "I can do that."

Chloe beamed and handed Aubrey her car keys.

"But you're my ride home," Benji pointed out.

Stacie tossed Benji her car keys. "Aubrey can take me home."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "I can? And don't you two live on the same campus?"

"Just give her a ride, Bree." Chloe knew that Stacie just wanted to get closer to Aubrey so she decided to help out. She had a feeling Stacie would be able to get Aubrey to loosen up with her outgoing personality.

Aubrey's shoulders dropped, relenting. "Fine. Let's go." Before Aubrey could say anything else, Stacie was pulling her towards the exit by her hand. "Later, guys!" She called behind her.

Benji waved bye to Beca and Chloe. "See you tomorrow morning, Beca. Good luck tomorrow, Chloe."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled. "You too."

After everyone left, Chloe linked her arm with Beca's and began to walk towards the exit. "How'd you like the show?"

Beca smiled. "You were great. I should've brought a rose or something."

"I can settle with your company, but definitely bring a rose next time."

Beca grinned and headed to her car with Chloe.

* * *

Aubrey rolled her eyes as Stacie turned on the radio and began to sing to a song she had never heard before. She remained silent as she stopped at a light but she glanced over at the brunette who was now dancing in her seat.

Stacie stopped and smiled at Aubrey. "Loosen up."

"I'm driving," Aubrey pointed out.

"You can still sing along," Stacie said.

"I don't know this song," Aubrey admitted sheepishly before gently stepping on the gas.

Stacie turned off the radio and looked at Aubrey in disbelief. "That song has been number one on the billboard charts for like a month now."

Aubrey shrugged. "I don't listen to the radio."

"Do you listen to anything that isn't on vinyl?" Stacie asked, only half joking.

"If you're going to make fun of me-,"

"Relax," Stacie cut her off. "I'm not making fun of you. I think it's cute."

Aubrey was glad that it was dark so that her blush couldn't be seen.

"You should think about changing up your set list," Stacie suggested.

Aubrey sighed. "So you think it sucks too?"

"No," Stacie replied with a smile. "I don't think it sucks. It's just not right for the times. People want to be entertained and excited by our performances."

"So I'm boring now?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, not _you _exactly but yeah," Stacie replied. "I'll burn you a cd of songs I think you'll like."

"No, that's okay," Aubrey said. "I can handle my group on my own. You just worry about yours."

Stacie smiled. "We're not trying to overthrow your group or anything. Beca's father thinks her dream of becoming a music producer is unrealistic. She started the group to prove him wrong. To show him what she can do since he's never willing to listen to her mixes."

"Fathers," Aubrey sighed. "Always wanting to be in control." Aubrey almost found herself telling Stacie why winning this competition was so important to her but then thought the better of it. The Coda Conduct was her enemy. She wasn't supposed to be having heart to hearts with one of their members.

"Is your father the same way?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey simply shrugged and gestured towards the window. "Which way do I go?"

Knowing Aubrey had retreated back to her cold attitude, Stacie sighed and gave the blonde directions before turning the radio back on.

* * *

Chloe had finally stopped laughing at something Beca had said and Beca noticed her rubbing her throat after. "You're something else." Chloe's voice was now hoarse.

Beca was parked outside of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. The two had been sitting outside for a few minutes now. "I like hearing you laugh." Beca surprised herself by saying that and wondered if she could pass it off as having said something else.

Chloe smiled at her but before she could respond, Beca was reaching behind her seat. "What are you doing?"

"I got you something." Beca sat back in her seat and handed Chloe a plastic bag.

Chloe looked at her with amusement before peering into the bag. Laughing, she withdrew a box of assorted tea bags. "What's this for?"

"Your throat bothers you," Beca said. "I don't know why and I don't want to bring it up if you don't want to talk about it, but yeah… I figured the tea would help." Chloe's smile faded and Beca became worried. "I'm sorry. I just thought you could use it."

Chloe shook her head. "I'm not upset. This is actually really sweet of you. Thank you." Chloe bit her bottom lip as she thought about her next words. "I, um… I have nodes."

Beca's eyes widened. "You shouldn't be singing. Doesn't that hurt?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm getting the surgery to remove them after the competition is over. I just don't want to ruin things for the group by having to sit the competition out."

"You mean you don't want to ruin things for Aubrey," Beca corrected.

"No, winning this thing is important to all of us not just Aubrey. I want it just as badly as she does."

"You could be making it worse," Beca stated. "You need to rest your voice. Does Aubrey know about this?"

"You and my parents are the only ones who know," Chloe stated. "If Aubrey knew, she'd make me get the surgery right away. She's not a horrible person like you seem to think she is."

Beca could tell that she had upset Chloe and opened her mouth to apologize but Chloe was already exiting the car. "Shit," she muttered as she got out of the car as well. "Chloe."

"I should go rest. We have that competition tomorrow and everything."

"I'll walk you to your door," Beca said as she followed Chloe. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets due to nerves and when they stopped at the apartment door, she had to force herself not to bounce on her heels. "Sorry for upsetting you. I just don't like the idea of you hurting."

Chloe's tense shoulders relaxed and she pulled Beca into a hug, which surprised the brunette. "No, I'm sorry. I just really hate having nodes and I'm really nervous about the surgery, which is why I'm really holding off. There's a chance that this competition will be my last opportunity to sing and actually sound good."

Beca pulled her hands out of her pockets and hugged Chloe back. "It'll be okay. I still think you should rest your voice more though. Maybe we can hang out and watch movies after the competition tomorrow. No talking allowed."

Chloe pulled out of the hug, smiling. "I'd like that."

"Okay, cool. It's a date." Beca realized what she had said and quickly corrected herself. "I mean, not a date but a … um…"

Chloe laughed lightly. "Easy there, Becs. Cuteness overload."

Beca narrowed her eyes playfully at Chloe. "I better get going. Have a goodnight."

"You too, Beca." Chloe held up her box of tea. "I'll drink some tea and get ready for bed. Thanks again."

"Anytime," Beca smiled.

The two stood there silently and Beca had the urge to kiss Chloe. _Do it. _She thought. _Just… kiss her. She might want me to… or she's probably wondering why I'm staring at her like an idiot. _"Night." Beca turned and walked away, disappointed in herself for losing her nerve.

Chloe sighed at missing the opportunity she had to make a move on Beca before entering her apartment. She would have other shots at making a move and she would be sure not to waste them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Chloe and Aubrey were doing their make-up together in the bathroom when they heard a knock at the door. Aubrey set her mascara down and let out a breath of relief.

"They're actually early. I was expecting them to be at least twenty minutes late. Today is going to be a good day for us. I can feel it."

Chloe smiled as she continued to put on her eyeliner. "This is our year," she agreed.

Aubrey left the bathroom and headed to the front door. When she opened it, her demeanor changed from relaxed to tense. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Chloe in?" Beca asked.

Aubrey exited the apartment and closed the door. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm pretty sure it does. I asked for Chloe, which means I'm here to see her. See how much sense that makes?"

Aubrey glared at the brunette. "She's busy getting ready." Aubrey eyed the single rose that Beca was holding. "She doesn't need distractions."

Beca tried to remain level but she couldn't. Aubrey's almighty act was grating her nerves. "What is your problem with me? I haven't done anything to you or your group. I'm just interested in Chloe."

"Therein lies the problem," Aubrey huffed. "You're new to a cappella and you want to pick the brain of someone who's experienced in it. You're not using Chloe to win this thing."

"I'm not using anyone, you psycho."

"Aubrey?" They heard Chloe call from inside.

Aubrey sent one last cold stare at Beca before opening the door. "Yeah, out here."

Chloe approached the door and smiled when she saw Beca. "Hey, you. What are you doing here?"

"Just wishing you guys luck." Beca held up the rose. "And giving you this."

Chloe stepped out of the apartment and happily took the rose. "Thank you." She looked at the rose and twirled it between her thumb and pointer finger. "You're really sweet, you know that?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I'm going to finish getting ready." She headed back inside, closing the door. She was going to have to end whatever relationship Chloe and Beca had before it began.

"I figured it'd make up for me not bringing you a rose at your play. So yeah, good luck today."

"Good luck to you and your group too," Chloe said. "Are you nervous?"

Beca nodded, sheepishly. "A little." Chloe quirked an eyebrow causing Beca to smile. "Okay, a lot. I'm just a behind the scenes kind of person. This whole performing in front of people thing will take some getting used to."

Chloe rubbed up and down the side of Beca's arm. "You'll be fine. Your group is amazing. You don't have anything to worry about."

Beca grinned. "Thanks. Hopefully the ride to the competition will help calm my nerves. How's your throat?"

"Okay for right now," Chloe replied. "I've been resting my voice the best I can."

"And here I am talking your ear off," Beca said, apologetically.

"No, I'm glad you're here," Chloe assured her.

Beca began to spin the ring she wore around her thumb and she looked down at her shoes. "There's actually another reason I'm here. Something's been bothering me since last night and I wanted to get it out of the way. This is probably bad timing, though. We have a competition and-,"

"Hey," Chloe said, soothingly. "This isn't a bad time. What's going on?"

Beca looked up into Chloe's intensely blue eyes. "I, um... I should've done something last night and I've been kicking myself for not being assertive or whatever so I'm going to kiss you now." Beca moved closer to Chloe who looked to be taken aback by her words.

Beca waited a beat to give Chloe the opportunity to stop the kiss and when the redhead didn't move, she kissed her. The kiss only lasted a brief moment before Beca pulled away. "I like you, Chloe. A lot. Would you want to go on a date with me?"

Loud talking and laughing enveloped the apartment building and the girls turned their heads to see the other members of the Bellas heading up the stairs.

"Text me later?" Beca asked as she began to walk backwards away from Chloe.

Chloe smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll text you later."

Beca's smile widened and she turned around to head downstairs, wishing the other Bellas luck as she did so.

"What was your girlfriend doing here? Did we just catch her in a walk of shame?" Amy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Chloe laughed and opened her apartment door. "She's not my girlfriend and she was just wishing us luck."

"We're going to need it," Cynthia Rose stated.

Aubrey exited the bathroom and was pleased to see that everyone had arrived. "Perfect, you're all here. There's a rule change." Aubrey retrieved the cup they had used on initiation night before grabbing a bottle of Boone's Farm from the fridge.

"What kind of rule change?" Amy asked.

Aubrey ignored Amy's question and sipped from the cup before handing it to Chloe to sip and pass down the line.

"Place your scarves in your right hand," Aubrey ordered.

As everyone did as they were told, Chloe wondered what this was about and was a little irritated Aubrey hadn't discussed it with her first.

"Now repeat after me," Aubrey said. "I, sing your name….promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman…. and I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble Maker or a Coda Conduct or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

Chloe didn't recite the words earning herself a glare from Aubrey. "Can I talk to you?" Chloe headed off to her room without waiting for Aubrey to respond.

Sighing, Aubrey followed behind her angry friend. "What's the problem?"

"I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble Maker or a Coda Conduct?" Chloe asked. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Aubrey snapped. "You're getting a little too close to Beca and all that I'm asking is that you keep it in your pants long enough for us to win at Nationals."

Chloe sighed and remained silent for a moment as she thought about her situation. She liked Beca. There was something about her that just drew her in. Aubrey was her best friend, though, and winning Nationals was something they both wanted. "I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble Maker or a Coda Conduct or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

Aubrey smiled. "You've made the right decision."

* * *

The competition had come to an end with The Coda Conduct scoring the highest. The Treble Makers were right behind them. The Bellas didn't score high but they scored enough to remain in the competition.

"At least we're still in the competition," Cynthia Rose said as they headed back to their bus. "We're seriously going to need to spice things up for our next performance."

"Our performance was fine," Aubrey stated. "We just need to improve on some things."

"Yeah, our song choices," Amy stated as she got onto the bus.

Beca approached the bus as Chloe and Aubrey stood at the door waiting for the other Bellas to get on first. "Hey."

Chloe smiled but then remembered her promise to Aubrey. "Hey," she said, smile faltering.

"I was hoping you'd ride back with us." Beca gestured to her friends who were standing by their rented caravan.

Chloe knew Aubrey would be lecturing them about their performance and she really didn't want to hear it right now. She was still upset with the blonde for her impromptu rule change. "Sure, I'll be over in a minute."

Beca nodded and headed back towards her group.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey whispered loudly. "You can't go with her. Didn't we just have a talk about this?"

"I acquiesced to your overbearing rules," Chloe pointed out. "I never said I wouldn't be her friend. I'll see you when I get home."

Stacie approached Aubrey and winked at her. "Hey, gorgeous."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Aca-swap," Stacie stated simply. "I'm riding with you guys."

Aubrey shook her head. "No way. I have things I need to discuss with my group."

"Then I guess it'll have to wait," Stacie said. "No a cappella for the rest of the night. Relax. Let's have some fun, ladies!" She exclaimed as she got onto the bus.

The Bellas broke out into a cheer and Aubrey sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with the girl.

* * *

Chloe made her way over to Beca and smiled. "What's Stacie doing?"

"She's still trying to get into Aubrey's pants." Beca opened the back door and gestured for Chloe to get in. "You're in the back with me."

Chloe got into the van and Beca followed behind her. Benji sat in front of them while Jesse sat in the passenger seat.

"Rule number one of this trip back home," Luke began from the driver seat. "No talking about a cappella. Rule number two of this trip back home, _no _talking about a cappella."

Chloe laughed lightly. "Got it. No a cappella talk."

"Anyone want to make any stops?" Luke asked as he started the car.

"Yeah, we passed a café near here. Let's stop there," Beca said.

Beca settled into her seat and looked over at Chloe. "How's…" She gestured to her own throat.

"Sore but nothing I can't handle," Chloe answered.

Jesse turned on the radio and as the boys began to sing to the music, Beca slid closer to Chloe. "So," she began quietly. "About this morning."

Chloe looked away from Beca and down at her lap, not sure how to have this conversation. She didn't want to hurt Beca.

"Well that's not good," Beca said, trying to keep things light. "If you're not interested-,"

"It's not that," Chloe assured her. "Can we just stay friends right now? I really enjoy being around you."

"Just friends, huh?" Beca asked. "Sure, I can do that."

Chloe felt herself relax at Beca's words. She was expecting the brunette to be upset.

"We're at the café," Luke said as he parked the car.

"I'll be right back," Beca said before getting out of the car without a word.

Luke took off his seatbelt and shut off the music before turning around in his seat to look at Chloe. "So, Beca says you want to be an actress."

"Hopefully one day, yeah."

"Well, Benji here wants to make a short film and he needs someone to play the lead," Luke stated. "I know we're all busy with the whole a cappella thing but if you can make time, it'd be cool."

"You don't have to say yes. I'll get it if you don't want to," Benji said.

"No, I'd love to help out," Chloe said, enthusiastically.

Benji reached into his backpack and pulled out a copy of the script. "You can read it over first to see if you even like it."

"Okay, I'll get back to you asap," Chloe promised as she took the script.

"It's about lesbians if that makes it more appealing to you," Luke said.

Jesse shook his head and looked at Chloe apologetically. "He's an idiot. Forgive him."

"What?" Luke asked, not sure what he had done.

"Beca said something about there not being enough solid lesbian films out there so Benji is set on making a short film and submitting it to the Sundance Film Festival."

The back door opened and Beca got into the car. She noticed the script in Chloe's hand and smirked. "Geez, you guys waste no time."

"Luke brought it up," Benji said as Luke started the car and turned the music back on.

Beca handed Chloe a Styrofoam cup and gestured to the script. "That isn't why I asked you to ride with us. I just wanted to spend time with you."

"It's fine. This would be fun for me," Chloe said. "And thanks." She sipped the tea and it immediately soothed her throat.

"I thought it would be. It's a good script," Beca said. "And you're welcome. Now relax. No more talking. Relax that beautiful voice of yours."

Chloe smiled and moved so that she was cuddled into Beca's side. Beca grinned and draped an arm over Chloe's shoulders.

* * *

The Bellas were dancing and singing to a song on the radio while Aubrey sat looking out the window trying to block them out.

Stacie plopped down beside Aubrey and nudged her. "Are you always this serious?"

"I know how to have fun," Aubrey said. "I just also know _when _to have it."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Right now is a good time if you ask me."

Aubrey looked back out the window. "I haven't asked you."

Stacie grinned. "Come on, sing with us." When Aubrey ignored her, Stacie moved to the front of the bus to speak to Amy.

Aubrey watched suspiciously as the two whispered to each other.

Stacie returned, sitting right beside Aubrey.

"There are a lot of empty seats on this bus," Aubrey stated.

"But this seat has the best view," Stacie shot back.

Aubrey's lips twitched, threatening to form a smile, but she set her jaw not allowing it to happen.

_Hey Mickey _began to play and Stacie began to sing to Aubrey. Aubrey rolled her eyes at the brunette yet again when she realized that Stacie was singing, "Oh, Aubrey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey, Aubrey!"

Stacie got up from the seat and began to sing more dramatically. The others joined in and Aubrey did her best to ignore them, but she _loved _this song.

Aubrey began to sing and the Bellas clapped and cheered her on. She got up from the seat and began to sing and jump around with Stacie, forgetting about the competition for the rest of the ride home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A few days later…

Aubrey entered the apartment she shared with Chloe and found her best friend sitting on the couch drinking tea and watching YouTube videos. "What are you watching?"

Chloe glanced up to look at Aubrey. "Benji posts a lot of videos of his friends on YouTube. They're actually really funny together."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Are you obsessed with The Coda Conduct now or something? You spend almost all your free time with Beca, you're doing this short film thing with Benji and now you're stalking them on YouTube?"

"Sh, I'm trying to watch this video," Chloe said, ignoring Aubrey's rant.

Sighing, Aubrey went to go sit down on the couch next to Chloe, curiousity getting the best of her.

* * *

_ "Benji get that thing out of my face," Beca grumbled as she worked on her laptop. _

_ "What are you doing?" Benji asked._

_ "You know what I'm doing," Beca stated._

_ "But the people who'll see this video don't," Benji stated. "Come on, work with me here."_

_ Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm making mixes. It's what I do."_

_ "Why do you enjoy music so much?" Benji asked. _

_ Beca smiled. "When I'm happy, sad or angry, I can count on music to be there for me. When I can't express myself the way I want to, there's music to help me."_

_ "And you want to be a music producer one day?" Benji asked. _

_ "I do. Being able to make a living doing something I love would be amazing."_

_ "But your dad disagrees," Benji continued._

_ Beca sighed. "Yeah, he does. I'll prove him wrong though. I'll show him that music isn't just my dream. It's my reality. Now go away. I'm trying to focus."_

_ Benji moved away from Beca and moved onto Stacie who was writing something in a notebook. "Hey, Stace. What are you up to?"_

_ "Working on my bucket list." Stacie continued to write without looking up at Benji._

_ "What do you have so far?"_

_ "Become a well-known dancer. I would love to open up a dance studio and choreograph artists."_

_ "What do you love most about dancing?" _

_ Stacie looked up from her notebook to look at Benji. "It makes me feel free. Whether I'm doing pirouettes or letting loose at a club, it makes me feel lighter somehow. There's something about hearing the perfect song that I can interpret through dance that just makes me happy."_

* * *

Chloe stopped the video and looked at Aubrey. "They're passionate about music just like we are. They'd be great friends to have if you'd spend time getting to know them."

"Spend time getting to know the enemy?" Aubrey asked as she stood up. "No thanks." Aubrey went into the kitchen and noticed flowers sitting on the counter. "Did Beca send you these?"

Chloe smirked and moved to join her friend. "Nope, those are for you."

Aubrey furrowed her brows as she admired the flowers. Who would be sending her flowers?

"They're from Stacie," Chloe replied with a grin as she leaned on the counter.

Aubrey looked at Chloe in disbelief. "You read the card?"

Chloe shrugged. "I was curious."

Aubrey pulled the card from the flowers and read it.

_The Verge. Friday 9:00pm. I've got to make sure you're letting loose at some point this week. - Stacie._

Aubrey took note of Stacie's phone number written at the bottom before shoving the small card into her pocket. "I can't go out Friday night. I have to study."

"Oh come on, Bree. It'll be fun. All the Bellas can go. Beca's going to be mixing there so I'm already going."

"Of course you are," Aubrey sighed. "I'm not going. Like I said, I have to study. Besides, I don't want to give Stacie the wrong idea."

"It's on a Friday night. Studying can wait," Chloe assured her friend. "And I think Stacie will get the wrong idea no matter what. She's into you."

Aubrey sighed. "I don't understand why. I haven't done anything to make her think I was remotely interested."

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe she likes that you're playing hard to get."

"Who's playing? I'm not interested in a Coda Conduct."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Can we just forget the oath? Stacie's fun and interesting. You two would be cute together."

"Forget the oath?" Aubrey scoffed. "Why?" She narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "You're totally sexing it up with Beca aren't you?"

Chloe groaned in annoyance as she got up from the couch. "We're not "sexing it up" or doing anything that would break the oath I took. Relax."

"She's trouble," Aubrey stated.

"You're supposed to be civil towards her remember?" Chloe asked.

"She's not around to hear me is she?" Aubrey asked, sarcastically.

"Anyway, are you coming on Friday night or not? You know how I get when I drink too much. If you're not there, I might break that oath five times over." Chloe smirked as Aubrey glared at her.

"You're a pain in my ass," Aubrey said without any vehemence. "Fine, I'll go."

Chloe squealed happily and hugged Aubrey. "You'll have fun. Friday's going to be a good night." Chloe checked the time on her phone and stood up. "I have to get going. I'll see you tonight."

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked, already knowing it would probably have something to do with Beca.

"I'm going to hang out at Beca's," Chloe answered as she went into her room to grab her purse. "Stacie will be there so no worries, we'll have supervision."

"I wouldn't count on her to provide great supervision," Aubrey stated. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yep, do you want me to pick something up or are you cooking?" Chloe asked as she went over to the front door.

"Pick something up, please," Aubrey said.

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Will do." Chloe left the apartment, happy to be going to see Beca.

* * *

Stacie grinned at Beca as she moved around the room, cleaning up and removing anything that she thought would embarrass her in front of Chloe. "So explain to me again why you two aren't dating."

Beca kicked some things under her bed before turning to look at Stacie. "She just wants to be friends."

"But you said she kissed you back when you kissed her."

Beca nodded as she ran a hand through her hair. "She did. I guess it was too fast for her. I can do the friend thing, though. Chloe's really cool and I like having her around."

There was a knock on the door and Beca looked at it before looking back at Stacie. "You're still leaving, right?"

Stacie laughed. "No worries. You two will have your privacy. I'll be watching movies with Jesse if you need me." Stacie opened the door and winked at Chloe. "She's kicking me out so she can make the moves on you."

"Stacie!" Beca exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

Chloe chuckled and entered the room. "Hey."

"Hi," Beca said, sheepishly. "That's not why I asked her to leave. I figured we'd just work better if she wasn't here. I can take your jacket."

Chloe smiled and shrugged off her jacket. "I thought you'd live in a massive apartment or something." Chloe handed Beca her jacket.

"My dad wants me to have the ultimate college experience so I don't get that luxury. I manage with this space, though." Beca placed Chloe's jacket over her chair and picked up her laptop.

Chloe looked around the room at the posters and other paraphernalia decorating the room. "I like it."

"Thanks." Beca gestured to the bed. "Ready to hear what I have so far?"

Chloe nodded and got comfortable on Beca's bed, leaning her back against the wall. Beca sat down beside her and clicked a few things on her laptop before one of her mixes began to play.

Chloe smiled as she listened to the mix idea that she had given Beca. "This is really good, Beca," she said halfway into the mix.

"Thanks." Beca stopped the track. "Do you think Aubrey would let you guys perform it?"

"I'll have to convince her," Chloe said.

Beca laughed. "So no?"

Chloe nudged Beca with her shoulder. "I might be able to ease her into the idea."

"Well I hope you can. This song is something you could win with, Chlo. You chose really good songs for me to mash together."

Beca noticed Chloe staring at her and quirked a brow. "What?"

"You called me Chlo."

"Sorry?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, I like you calling me that."

Beca smiled and returned her attention to her laptop so she wouldn't do something stupid like kiss Chloe again. "I still need to tweak the mix a bit but when it's done I'll burn it onto a cd for you."

"Thanks, Beca," Chloe said, appreciatively. "I hope you didn't have to take time away from practice or anything to do this for me."

"It's not a problem at all," Beca assured her. "I like doing things for you." Beca realized what she had said and her eyes widened.

Chloe laughed lightly and leaned over to kiss Beca on the cheek. "You're really sweet."

"I have my days," Beca said, jokingly. She tried to remain relaxed even though her heart was racing. "So what do you want to do?" Beca closed her laptop and got up from the bed to set it on her desk. "We can see what's on TV or something."

That's fine with me," Chloe said as she watched Beca move around nervously. She smiled to herself and waited for Beca to return to the bed.

"What? Beca asked when she noticed Chloe smiling.

Chloe shook her head. "Nothing." She rested her head on Beca's shoulder and began to watch TV.

Beca found herself smiling at the action and leaned her head against the wall as they began to watch TV.

* * *

Two hours later, Chloe checked the time and raised her head from its spot on Beca's shoulder. "I have to get home. I'm having dinner with Aubrey."

Beca bit her bottom lip and watched as Chloe got up from the bed. She didn't want the redhead to leave but didn't want to say anything.

"What's wrong?" Chloe could tell that Beca was overthinking something.

Beca got up from the bed and smiled. "Nothing. Thanks for coming over. This was nice."

Chloe narrowed her eyes as she studied Beca. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," Beca tried to sound convincing but Chloe could tell she was hiding something.

Chloe moved closer to Beca and took one of her hands into her own. "Hey, talk to me. What's going on?"

Beca pulled her hand from Chloe, feeling awkward about her feelings. "I guess I don't want you to go yet or whatever."

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at how Beca answered her question. "I want to stay but it's Aubrey and I's roommate night. We have dinner together every Wednesday."

"No, yeah… that's cool," Beca replied. "Sorry, I'm being weird." Beca reached for Chloe's jacket that was still on the back of her chair. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Beca." Chloe took her jacket from Beca and tossed it back over the chair. She took the girl's hands into her own and pulled her closer. "You're not being weird," Chloe said softly as she leaned forward a bit. "You're actually being really cute."

Beca scrunched her face at being called that and Chloe laughed.

"Super cute," Chloe continued as she closed the gap between her and Beca.

The two began to kiss but before anything could get heated, keys could be heard clinking together as the door was unlocked. The two quickly pulled apart and took steps back.

Stacie entered the room and looked between the two who were standing around looking guilty. "What are we doing?" Stacie whispered.

Beca cleared her throat. "Chloe was just leaving. I'm going to walk her out."

"Damn, I don't get to spend time with my favorite redhead?" Stacie pouted.

"Actually, why don't you two join me and Aubrey for dinner?" Chloe perked up.

Stacie grinned. "You had me at Aubrey."

Beca rolled her eyes at her friend. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm okay with that," Stacie said.

Chloe looked at Beca, raising an eyebrow. "So are you in?"

"Yeah, definitely," Beca said, wondering if she and Chloe were going to talk about the kiss or forget it happened. "Are you sure Aubrey won't mind? I don't want her getting pissed at you."

"She'll be cool with it. She's been a lot more lax as of late," Chloe lied. She knew Aubrey would flip a shit at two members of The Coda Conduct joining them for dinner but being able to spend more time with Beca would be worth her best friend's wrath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Aubrey heard the front door open and she shut her binder and textbook. "Hey, Chloe." She clenched her jaw when she saw Beca and Stacie walk in behind her roommate. "… and company." She gave Chloe one of her "what the hell?" looks as she stood up.

Chloe held up the two paper bags in her hand, ignoring Aubrey's look. "I got us Thai food."

Aubrey gestured towards Stacie and Beca. "And what's this?"

Stacie grinned and winked at Aubrey. "Dessert."

Beca rolled her eyes and pushed Stacie gently. "Keep it in your pants, Conrad."

Aubrey nodded her head towards the kitchen. "I'll help you in the kitchen, Chloe," the blonde said through gritted teeth.

"Allow me." Stacie took the bags from Chloe and went into the kitchen.

Chloe smiled at her best friend as she moved to sit down on the couch. "Looks like Stacie wants to help."

Aubrey shook her head in irritation as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Well she's not happy," Beca whispered. "I'd offer to leave but I kind of enjoy pissing her off."

Chloe playfully slapped Beca on the thigh. "I wouldn't want you to leave anyway. Just try to behave and she won't bite."

* * *

Stacie scooped some food out onto a paper plate and stole a glance at Aubrey who was getting glasses from the cabinets. "So you never texted me about The Verge."

Aubrey set two glasses down on the counter and grabbed two more. "Yeah, about that. I won't be able to make it."

"Shocker," Stacie said, sarcastically. "That's fine, though. I get it." Stacie helped herself by opening the fridge and grabbing juice out of it. "Not everyone knows how to have fun," she said, nonchalantly as she poured juice into the glasses Aubrey had set out.

Aubrey scoffed. "I know how to have fun."

"Club scene not your thing then? Clubs can be intimidating."

"I am not intimidated by clubs," Aubrey huffed.

"Then why don't you want to go?" Stacie asked. "Is it me? You think you're too good to hang out with me?"

Aubrey looked at Stacie as if she had lost her mind. "I didn't say that."

Stacie smiled and picked up two of the plates. "Then I'll see you at The Verge on Saturday."

Aubrey frowned. "Wait," she said as Stacie began to walk off. "I never agreed to go."

Stacie handed Beca a plate before sitting down on the couch across from her and Chloe. "So what are we doing tonight, ladies?"

Aubrey handed Chloe a plate and sat down on the couch leaving a decent sized gap between her and Stacie. "So, Beca," Aubrey began as she poked at her food. "Why a cappella? It doesn't seem like something you'd be into."

Beca smirked about to say something sarcastic when she received a warning look from Chloe. Sighing, she answered honestly. "My dad thinks my aspirations are unrealistic. I want to get his attention with a cappella and show him that he's wrong."

"Have you gotten his attention yet?" Aubrey asked.

"More or less. He's agreed to go to Nationals if we make it there. What about you? What got you into a cappella?"

"I like music," Aubrey answered simply.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her best friend's obvious refusal to share anything about herself. "Her father thinks we suck. We haven't won Nationals our last three years trying. He speaks the trophy language. If we don't win, then he'll continue to think she's wasted all her time in the Bellas."

Beca smiled at Aubrey. "I guess we both need that trophy."

"Enough competition talk," Stacie cut in. "Let's watch a movie."

Beca groaned and Chloe laughed. "I'll make sure it's not something sappy."

"We'll need popcorn," Stacie stated.

"We're out," Aubrey said. "I'll go buy some."

Stacie grinned. "I'll go with."

"Chloe can accompany me."

Stacie's grin widened. "The Coda Conduct alone in the Bella captains' apartment? I will go through your underwear drawer. I bet you have a lot of lace." She winked at the blonde.

Aubrey took a deep breath and ignored the giggles from Chloe. "Fine, let's go." Aubrey grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter and headed towards the front door.

Stacie opened the door and gestured for Aubrey to walk through it first.

"Thanks," Aubrey muttered.

Stacie smiled. "You're welcome."

Once the two had walked out, Beca turned from her spot on the couch so she was facing Chloe. "Are we going to talk about it?"

Chloe picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV. "Talk about what?"

Beca took the remote from the redhead and turned the TV back off. "Our kiss… our _second_ one. Was it that forgettable?" She smirked, knowing Chloe was feigning ignorance.

"No, it wasn't forgettable at all. I liked kissing you… both times." Chloe turned as well so that she was facing Beca. "I'm sorry for kissing you. I just got caught up in my feelings."

Beca grinned. "So you _do _like me?"

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "I do. If you can be patient-,"

Beca placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's lips. "I can be patient."

Chloe reluctantly pulled away from Beca. "Thank you. I'm sorry to be this complicated."

"It's fine. Something tells me you're worth the wait." Beca placed an arm over Chloe's shoulders and pulled her closer.

Chloe cuddled into Beca and began to play with the girl's thumb ring. "If Aubrey walks in on us like this, she'll freak."

"Making Aubrey freak is actually a new favorite hobby of mine. Speaking of that, have you told her your idea for a new set?"

Chloe sighed. "No, it hasn't seemed like the right time."

"Our next competition is coming up," Beca stated. "You can't waste time. Give me a few days to clean it up to perfection and I'll let you have her listen to it."

"Thanks again for doing that," Chloe said. "I know it's time consuming."

"Hey, it's not a problem," Beca assured her. "I just hope Aubrey's willing to branch out."

* * *

"This is stupid," Aubrey muttered as Chloe did her make-up. "I don't even want to go out. Why do I have to doll myself up?" It was Saturday night and the two were getting ready to go to The Verge.

"Because Stacie will be there," Chloe pointed out.

"I'm not interested in impressing Stacie," Aubrey stated.

Chloe finished the blonde's make-up and pulled back to look at her. "Can you honestly tell me there's no attraction for you there?"

Aubrey opened her mouth to respond but rolled her eyes instead.

Chloe grinned. "See? You totally like her."

"I do not," Aubrey scoffed. "She's sweet but she's probably just trying to get close to me in order to distract me from the competition."

"Does everything have to be about the damn competition? Stacie thinks you're hot and wants to get into your pants. That has nothing to do with the competition. Let's just go out tonight and have fun."

"And break the vow we made?" Aubrey folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes!" Chloe exclaimed. "And break the stupid vow! I like Beca. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend." Chloe took note of Aubrey looking like she was about to start foaming at the mouth. "We've been spending a lot of time together and I want to take things further with her. Not like in a sex way- I mean, I wouldn't turn sex with her down, but what I'm saying is… I don't want to let her slip through my fingers because of my controlling best friend."

"You want to be with Beca?" Aubrey asked. "Go for it. Just don't expect to be a part of the Bellas once you are. Have fun at the club. I'm staying in."

Chloe watched Aubrey leave her room and she sighed as she sat down on her bed. She definitely didn't feel like going out now. She grabbed her phone and texted Beca to let her know about her fight with Aubrey.

* * *

"What's with the frown?" Stacie asked as Beca looked at her phone. They were sitting at the bar while Beca waited to spin.

Beca turned her phone so that Stacie could read the text message. "Aubrey's in full on bitch mode because Chloe told her that she likes me."

"So they're not coming," Stacie guessed.

"Nope." Beca texted Chloe back letting her know that she'd cut her night short to stop by her place.

"I'll leave with you," Stacie said.

"Yeah, maybe you can talk Aubrey down from her high horse. Actually no, I want to talk to her. Captain to captain." Beca got up from her bar stool. "Let me do my set and then we can go."

Stacie took Beca's phone. "I'll text Chloe while you do your thing."

_Beca's about to spin but we'll be over after. I'm glad you told Aubrey you have a thing for Beca because it was super obvious anyway and you two would be totally cute together. See you soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Chloe heard a light knock on the door and quickly got up to answer it, smiling when she saw Beca with a tub of ice cream in her hand.

"Hey," Beca said with a small smile. "You okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I'm just irritated." She looked at Stacie who was standing by Beca. "Hey."

Stacie waved. "Don't worry. I won't ruin your alone time. Can I speak to Aubrey?"

"Good luck." Chloe stepped aside to let them in. "She hasn't left her room since our argument."

Stacie walked towards Aubrey's room and knocked on the door. When she didn't get an answer, she opened the door and walked in.

"Chloe I don't want to talk right now." Aubrey kept her eyes on the textbook that she was reading.

"Well, can you spare a few minutes for me?" Stacie asked as she closed the room door. "You kind of stood me up."

Aubrey's head snapped up at hearing Stacie's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"You stood me up," Stacie repeated. "I need an explanation."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I didn't stand you up. It wasn't a date. And I'm sure Chloe's already told you what happened. She's into Beca."

"And what's wrong with that?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey sighed and moved so that she was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Beca is a distraction and I know she's up to something."

Stacie rolled her eyes but smiled. "You sound like a paranoid psycho. Beca's not up to anything. She started The Coda Conduct to prove something to her dad. That's it. Besides, she met Chloe before she knew she was a Bella. So what's your problem?"

Aubrey ran a hand through her hair. "I just _really _want to win at Nationals. I don't mean to act this way. It's just how I am. Driven. And if that means I have to be a bitch to ensure that we win, then so be it."

Stacie smiled and moved towards the bed to sit beside Aubrey. "Hey, I think it's cute. You just need to lay off a bit. Look, Beca's been working on a mix with Chloe. It's for your group. From the parts I've heard, it sounds really good. You should think about giving it a listen and possibly performing it."

"She's making a new routine behind my back?" Aubrey asked in disbelief.

"Relax, Chloe was going to tell you about it when she figured out how," Stacie assured her. "Beca wants to help your group and Chloe has some great ideas. You should hear them out."

"Why would Beca be interested in helping us?" Aubrey asked still suspicious.

"Because she likes Chloe and anything that makes Chloe happy is a win for Beca," Stacie explained. "So you have two options. You can be the supportive best friend or you can be the crappy best friend."

"I want to be the supportive best friend but-,"

Stacie shook her head. "No buts. Either you're supportive or you're not. And trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Beca isn't into games. Anyway, on to more important matters. When are you going to let me take you out?"

Aubrey couldn't help but smile at Stacie's antics. "Never. We have rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken. Come on, one date. If you absolutely hate it, then I won't bother you about it again. You have to admit that I'm kind of cute."

Aubrey tried to stop her smile from forming as she thought for a moment. "Okay, one date, but there are several deal breakers. You can't be late, you can't-,"

"Aubrey," Stacie cut her off, smiling in amusement. "Shut up and just let me take you out on a date."

Aubrey laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'll give you a chance, Conrad." She stood up from her bed and gestured towards the door. "I should probably talk to Chloe and Beca."

"That would be a good idea. I'll wait here." Stacie looked around. "I'm sure I'll find something to occupy my time."

"I know exactly how everything is placed," Aubrey warned before leaving the room.

"It's sad that that doesn't surprise me!" Stacie yelled before getting up from the bed. She moved over to Aubrey's dresser and began to look at the pictures and trinkets she had neatly placed on it.

* * *

Aubrey approached Beca and Chloe as they sat on the coach talking quietly. "So… I owe you guys an apology."

Beca quirked a brow, surprised by Aubrey's change of behavior. "Is this a trick? You lower my defenses and then kill me?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and looked to Chloe. "I can't talk to her if she's going to be an ass."

Chloe nudged Beca with her shoulder. "You need to be nice."

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Beca sighed. "I'm listening."

"This competition obviously means a lot to me and I was taking my frustration out on you because you come out of nowhere and everyone loves you and your group. I," Aubrey cleared her throat. "I might be a tad bit jealous."

Chloe was proud of her best friend for being able to admit that she was jealous of Beca and The Coda Conduct. She just wished she would've told her about her feelings sooner.

"Your group is good," Beca said. "You have the potential to be great, though. You just need to get with the times. You need to perform current music and learn a killer dance routine. I don't mind helping at all. Stacie's good at choreography and I'm sure she'd love to teach you a thing or two."

"Yeah in more ways than one," Aubrey joked.

"And she has a sense of humor." Beca laughed as she stood up. "So, Chloe has a set that would definitely help you guys win. Are you willing to do something different?"

Aubrey looked at Chloe before looking back at Beca. "I'm willing to give it a shot… but if I hate it, it's back to our old routine."

"Deal!" Chloe shot up from her seat to hug Aubrey. "Thank you!"

Aubrey chuckled. "No problem." She pulled out of the hug and looked at Beca, holding out her hand. "Truce?"

Beca looked at Aubrey's hand before shaking it. "Truce."

"Don't let me regret this," Aubrey warned.

"I'll try not to," Beca said.

Chloe let out a relieved breath. "This is great. My best friend and my…" Chloe paused, not knowing what she and Beca were exactly.

Beca smirked. "Girlfriend…hopefully."

Chloe threw her arms around Beca and kissed her.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the scene. "Still here." When they ignored her, Aubrey shook her head and went back to her room. She stared at Stacie who was still sitting on her bed before glancing around her room. She couldn't help but laugh when she noticed that everything on her dresser had been turned backwards. "You're a pain."

"A cute pain." Stacie stood up from the bed.

"That's still very accurate."

Stacie glared playfully at Aubrey, realizing her unintentional pun. "So what happened out there?"

"We called a truce," Aubrey said. "We'll see how it goes, but right now, I need sleep."

Stacie pouted. "Does that mean I have to leave or…"

"Goodbye, Stacie," Aubrey said as she held her room door open.

"I'll be in touch," Stacie said before leaving the room. She saw Chloe and Beca making out and picked up a throw pillow from the couch to hit them with.

"Hey!" Beca exclaimed as she pulled away from Chloe. "What are you doing?"

"Getting your attention," Stacie replied. "Are we heading out or are you two having a naked sleepover?"

Chloe blushed slightly and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Beca nodded. "You definitely will." Beca kissed Chloe again before reluctantly leaving with Chloe.

"So things have gotten significantly better tonight," Stacie stated as they left the apartment building.

"Yeah, let's just hope things continue on this way."

* * *

The following day Beca was sitting in the radio station where Luke worked talking to him about how she and Chloe had become a thing. She was supposed to be doing her homework outside of the booth but she couldn't wait for Luke to be done with work to tell him about her current relationship status.

"I'm happy for you," Luke smiled. "I can tell you're really into her."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I'm hoping I don't do anything to screw things up."

There was a knock at the door and Luke frowned as he glanced towards the door. He stood up and went over to see who it was. When it opened the door, he was confused to see Bumper Allen standing before him.

"Hey, you're hard people to find," Bumper held out his hand. "I'm Bumper."

"We met the night of the riff-off. We're not exactly fans of yours," Beca said from her seat. "What are you doing here?"

"Right," Bumper said dropping his hand back down to his side. "Sorry about that. Competition makes me a little," he motioned towards his head. "Crazy. You know how it is."

"The reason you're here. What is it?" Luke asked.

"Well, I was on Twitter… I'm a big fan of tweeting. Mostly about myself. I'm a very interesting person and-,"

"Point," Beca cut him off. "Now."

"Sorry. I was on Twitter and I noticed a status update from one, Chloe Beale. She's apparently really happy to be dating you. I was going to leave it alone. I really was, but then Aubrey updates and it's about how she's going to let you help out the Bellas with a new routine. Now, I get it. You're dating a Bella now and you feel obligated to help them win. That's not how competitions work though. Let those bitches do their dried up routine and let the groups with actual talent make it to Nationals."

"What's it any business of yours?" Luke asked. "No rules are being broken. Are you worried you won't do well come Regionals?"

Bumper grinned. "I have nothing to worry about. I have won this thing every year."

"Then there's no problem," Luke said. "You can go now."

Bumper pointed to Beca. "Worry about your own group."

Luke pushed the boy backwards out of the booth making him stumble back.

"Alright, I'm leaving!" Bumper straightened out his shirt.

Beca shook her head and looked at her brother. "What an idiot. I really hope he doesn't make it to Nationals."

"He must be worried about how great the Bellas will become with you and Stacie helping them," Luke said.

Beca grinned. "He should be. I finished polishing that mix Chloe came up with. It's pretty sick. They might even beat us."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Luke asked, curiously.

Beca shook her head. "Aubrey and Chloe want it more than I do to be honest. I'm only in it because I want my dad to hear what I can do. I can settle for second place if that's what it comes to."

Luke grinned at Beca. "You _really _like this girl."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Beca and Chloe sitting in a tree."

"I'm going to punch you," Beca warned. "You better get back to work. I need to finish my paper." Beca exited the booth and sat down at the table nearby where she had left her laptop. She frowned when she noticed that her word document had been minimized. She could've sworn she left it up before going into the booth. Shaking it off, she pulled up the document and got back to writing her paper.

* * *

Bumper got into his car where his fellow Treblemaker, Unicycle was waiting for him. "That actually went better than I expected."

"Did she agree to stop helping the Bellas?" Unicycle asked.

"No, but I found something useful." He held up the usb drive that was hanging from his keychain. "We have new material for Regionals."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Beca was sitting on her bed, looking at Chloe nervously as the redhead listened to the mix that she had made for the Bellas. She was hoping it was everything Chloe wanted it to be.

Chloe smiled big after the song ended. "Beca this is perfect! If Aubrey lets us sing this, then we'll definitely win."

Beca smirked. "Or at least come in second."

Chloe shoved Beca playfully before removing the brunette's headphones. "Thank you so much again for doing this. I know it's probably weird since we're competing against each other so thank you."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "I don't mind. I'm glad to be of help. Besides, you're the one that came up with the mash-up. I just put the songs together." Beca set her laptop and headphones down on her desk. "I just hope Aubrey really gives it a chance."

"I'll let her listen to it tonight." Chloe shoved the usb drive that Beca had given her into her pocket. "And she said if we do end up with a new performance, she wants the Bellas to come up with the choreography."

"Fair enough," Beca said. "But are you sure you guys will have all the right moves?"

Chloe grinned and moved so that she was straddling Beca's lap. "I'm very confident about all of my moves."

Beca instinctively placed her hands on Chloe's waist. "That's good. You should be confident about everything all the time." Her eyes trailed down Chloe's body.

Chloe leaned forward bringing her lips close to Beca's but not kissing her. She let her lips brush against Beca's and when she felt the brunette lean forward, she pulled back, pushing Beca gently so that her back was against the headboard. "Let's play a game."

Beca held in her groan. She didn't want to play games. She wanted to make-out. "Sure."

Chloe smiled and reached for her purse that was on Beca's desk. She pulled out a jolly rancher and began to unwrap it.

"Um, what kind of game are we playing?" Beca asked, curiously.

Chloe held up the jolly rancher. "I want you to try to take this from me and when you do, I'll try to take it from you."

Beca frowned but when she saw Chloe put the candy in her mouth, realization dawned on her. "Oh."

Chloe leaned forward to kiss Beca and Beca placed her hand on the back of Chloe's neck as the kiss deepened.

Minutes later, Beca's phone began to buzz and she reluctantly pulled away from Chloe. She held the jolly rancher out between her teeth and Chloe took it from her. Beca picked up her phone and saw that it was Benji calling. "Hey, Benj," she answered. "What's up?"

"Hey, do you think Chloe would be up to shooting today?"

"She's right here so I'll ask her." Beca moved the phone from her ear to speak to Chloe. "Benji wants to know if you can work on the film today. He'll totally understand if you're too busy with your hot girlfriend, though."

Chloe kissed Beca. "I should work on the film. You can come provide moral support, though."

Beca held her phone back up to her ear. "Where should we meet you?"

* * *

A few days later…

Aubrey and Stacie were walking side by side along a sidewalk as they shared in idle chat. Their first date had come to an end a few minutes ago but Stacie had wanted to prolong it and asked Aubrey to go on a walk with her.

"Hey, look." Stacie nodded towards a playground. "Let's go on the swings."

Aubrey scrunched up her face. "Those swings look rickety."

Stacie tugged on Aubrey's hand. "We'll be fine. Come on."

Aubrey reluctantly followed Stacie over to the playground. She was enjoying their date and was surprised that the brunette was actually quite a romantic.

Stacie stood behind the swing and gestured for Aubrey to sit. "I'll push you."

Aubrey quirked a brow. "This is ridiculous."

"Is it just in your nature to hate everything fun?" Stacie was only half-joking.

Aubrey sighed and moved to sit down on the swing. "I was just never a playground type of girl."

"What about recess and all that as a kid?" Stacie pushed Aubrey's back gently to get the swing going.

"I went to a private school where I practiced the piano instead of playing outside." Aubrey explained.

Stacie smiled. "I love the piano. Can I hear you play sometime?"

Aubrey was surprised to hear that Stacie had an interest in the piano. "Sure. It's been awhile since I've played, though. It was only something I did because my parents wanted me to."

Stacie moved to sit in the empty swing next to Aubrey. "Have you ever done anything because you wanted to do it?"

"Join a cappella."

"But you're still wrapped up in winning a trophy because of your dad. Forget him. He obviously doesn't realize how amazing you are. I got to see the more relaxed version of Aubrey Posen tonight and I'd like to see more of her. It's your senior year. You should be enjoying it. Enjoy life."

Aubrey sighed. "You're right. Chloe's always telling me the same thing. I just feel like my father's keeping track of everything I do to make sure I'm upholding the Posen family name. It's a lot of pressure."

"It sounds like it. Just be your own person. Your parents will still love you. Well, they'll at least have to pretend to."

Aubrey laughed and playfully shoved Stacie. "We should do this again."

"The playground thing?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey shook her head. "The you and me thing."

Stacie smiled. "I'd like that." The two stared at each other for a moment and Stacie thought about making a move but Aubrey suddenly got up from her swing and gestured behind her. "We should start heading back. Chloe's expecting me back to tell her all about this date."

Stacie got up and held out her arm for Aubrey to hook hers through before beginning to walk back towards the apartment building. "So I heard you are going with Chloe's new set list."

Aubrey gave a nod of affirmation. "It didn't sound bad and the girls were excited about it when we told them about it. I just hope we can translate Beca's mix into a cappella fluidly."

"You'll be able to do it without a problem," Stacie said, encouragingly. "Are you sure you don't want my help with the choreography?"

"Yeah, we have to surprise you guys with something. We can't let you know our entire routine."

Stacie laughed lightly. "Well I can't wait to see what you come up with."

When they reached the apartment building, Stacie walked Aubrey to her door. Aubrey dug her keys out of her purse and looked at Stacie. "I had fun with you tonight."

Stacie smiled, pleased. "That was my goal. I'm glad I succeeded."

The two stared at each other for a moment and Stacie gestured behind her. "I should get going. I have practice tomorrow. Believe it or not, Beca's a hard ass captain. If I'm not on top of my game, I'll never hear the end of it."

"That's actually not surprising. Beca's passionate about music, right? So it makes sense that she'd be a hard ass a cappella captain. Anyway, have a good night."

Stacie leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to Aubrey's lips. "Goodnight, Aubrey." She turned around and walked away, leaving Aubrey smiling at the door.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were making-out on the couch while a forgotten movie played in the background. They were both in their jeans and bras as Beca laid on top of Chloe.

Beca nipped at Chloe's bottom lip causing Chloe's hips to thrust up. Beca moaned at the feeling and moved her kisses to Chloe's neck. They were too caught up in each other to hear the front door open.

"Seriously?! You have a bed!" Aubrey exclaimed.

Beca quickly got off of Chloe and grabbed her shirt up from the floor. "We were hovering slightly above a PG-13 rating. Don't worry. Nothing was going to happen on the couch."

Aubrey rolled her eyes as Beca put her shirt on. "Too much of you has already been on it." Once Chloe had her shirt on, she smiled at her best friend, not fazed at all about being caught making-out topless on the couch. "How was your date?"

Aubrey gestured to Beca. "Get rid of her and I'll tell you all about it. I'll be in my room."

"She's still the devil," Beca said.

Chloe gently slapped Beca on the arm. "Be nice." She placed her arms around Beca's neck. "So do you want to spend the night?"

"What about Aubrey?"

"She doesn't have to know you're here. Just wait in my room and when she's asleep we can continue what we were doing... except with less clothes. Unless-,"

"There's no unless," Beca assured her quickly.

Chloe laughed and kissed her girlfriend. "Stay quiet. I'll see you in a bit." Chloe made her way to Aubrey's room and knocked on the door before opening it. "So, how was it?"

Aubrey smiled brightly. "It was actually pretty amazing. Dinner was great and she took me to a silent movie."

"Aw, you love those!" Chloe gushed.

Aubrey smiled. "She said I seemed the type who would enjoy them. And once we got back here, she wanted to go for a walk so we ended up at that playground a few blocks away. It was nice."

"It sounds like a second date is in order." Chloe was glad that Aubrey had enjoyed her date with Stacie. Aubrey's last few dates had rivaled the best horror stories.

"A second date is definitely happening. I'm exhausted now though so I think I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Bree." Chloe left the room and headed to her own. She found Beca leaning against her dresser as she flipped through one of her photo albums. "I see you found something to keep you busy."

Beca grinned as she turned the photo album around to face Chloe. "You made an adorable tree."

Chloe looked at the picture of her in her very first play at the age of nine. "I rocked that tree costume." She took the album from Beca and set it back on her dresser. "We can go through that later." She kissed her girlfriend and ran her hands up her shirt.

"Later sounds good," Beca said against Chloe's lips.

The two kissed for a few minutes before Beca began to tug at Chloe's shirt. Chloe allowed her to take it off and Beca quickly attached her lips to Chloe's neck. She nipped at her skin gently before guiding her towards the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The following morning, Chloe woke up and let out a light moan as she stretched. When she rolled over to where Beca was already awake leaning against the headboard, she smiled. "How long have you been up?" she asked as she took noticed of her photo album in the hands of her girlfriend once again.

"Not long. Maybe five minutes." Beca secured the sheet around her chest before leaning down to kiss Chloe. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazingly," Chloe replied with a sultry smirk. "You sure know how to put a girl through the paces."

Beca laughed lightly. "Are you complaining?"

"Definitely not." Chloe sat up and rested her head on Beca's shoulder so that she could look through the photo album with her. She smiled when the brunette stopped flipping through the pages and pointed to a picture of her dressed as a swordsman with a mask covering only her eyes. "I'm seventeen there. I was really excited about this play. A friend wrote it for a contest and it won so we got to perform it at school. I played a princess with a secret identity."

"You look hot in that costume," Beca complimented before flipping the page. Chloe continued to tell her about the pictures until they came to the last page. Beca noticed a folded up piece of paper where a photo should be and pointed to it. "What's that?"

Chloe took the photo album and removed the piece of paper so she could unfold it. "It's a list. Aubrey made it with me. It's supposed to be our guideline to finding the perfect girlfriend."

Beca was intrigued so she took the paper and saw that it had "The One…" written as the title. She cleared her throat and began to read it out loud. "Always makes you laugh. I've got that part down, right?"

Chloe tilted her head from side to side. "Eh, you could be funnier." Beca's mouth fell open in mock offense but Chloe quickly kissed her to reassure her. "I'm kidding. You make me laugh all the time."

"That's what I thought," Beca said before reading the next line. "Believes in your dreams. I would definitely say I do. You'll be an amazing actress one day, Chlo."

Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's bare shoulder.

"Let's see... positive emotional and physical relationship." Beca wriggled her eyebrows at Chloe. "Last night was definitely positive for both of us."

Chloe giggled. "It's not just about sex. That means cuddling, hand holding, et cetera."

"All of which we do," Beca pointed out. She had quickly gotten used to Chloe's hands-on ways and was surprised by how at ease she was with the redhead. Beca wasn't usually one for physical contact. "And I'd like to think that so far our emotional relationship is pretty damn good. There's still a lot we don't know about each other but I adore everything I do know and I also know that I like making you smile."

Chloe leaned forward, kissing Beca gently. She trailed her hand up Beca's arm until it reached the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.

Beca moaned her approval of where things were leading. She broke the kiss and smirked. "See? We have a very positive physical thing going on right now."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "You're such a nerd." She moved so that she was straddling Beca's thighs. "Keep reading the list."

Beca pouted and trailed her eyes down to Chloe's now bare chest. "I'm a bit distracted now."

Chloe grinned. "I can move." She made to move but Beca placed her hand on her hips.

"I like being distracted." Beca looked down at the piece of paper. "Gets along with best friend." Beca made a "yikes" face. "That part needs improvement."

"You two just like getting on each other's nerves," Chloe replied.

"Maybe." Beca read the next line. "Gets along with parents. Yeah, parents are usually turned off by the tattoos and ear spike. Damn, I should've stopped reading while I was ahead."

Chloe chuckled and took the list from Beca so she could place it back in her photo album. "Don't worry about the list. It was made my senior year of high school."

"It's still an important list," Beca trailed her hands up Chloe's thighs. "I…" Beca stopped talking, not sure how to express her feelings. They hadn't been together that long but she had all these feelings for the redhead that confused her.

"You what?" Chloe asked, curiously.

_I want to be everything on that list for you. _Beca shook her head. "I… want to finish going through that list."

Chloe knew that wasn't what Beca was going to say but she decided to drop it. "We can read through the rest of it later." Chloe tossed her photo album onto the floor. "What are you doing today?"

"I have to get to practice in a few. I'm hoping my girlfriend can join me for lunch though."

"I think your girlfriend can do that." Chloe kissed Beca and moved off her lap.

"Hey," Beca protested. "Get back here."

"I also have a practice that I need to get ready for." Chloe slipped on her underwear before going to her dresser drawer and pulling out the plaid shirt that Beca had given her the first day they had met.

Beca grinned when she saw Chloe putting on her shirt. "You look good in my clothes. Come here."

Chloe stayed where she was as she buttoned up the shirt. "Are you going to behave?"

Beca simply held out her hand and Chloe began to walk towards her. Chloe placed her hand into Beca's and the brunette pulled her onto her lap. "You are way too sexy for your own good." She kissed Chloe below her ear as she trailed her hands up the shirt. "I want you."

"We don't have time."

Beca laid Chloe down onto the bed and moved on top of her. "I only need about five minutes until you're screaming my name."

Chloe laughed. "Someone's cocky."

"No, more mouthy than anything." Beca winked and slid down Chloe's body.

* * *

Chloe and Beca walked quietly to the front door hoping to avoid Aubrey. "I'll see you later," Chloe whispered.

"Have fun with your new routine," Beca responded quietly. "I can't wait to see it."

"You'll have to. A few more weeks until Regionals." Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca but the sound of Aubrey clearing her voice stopped her. She turned to face her roommate and smiled. "Hey, Bree."

"Don't "hey, Bree" me. You know the rules." Aubrey folded her arms across her chest. "Girlfriends can't spend the night if we have practice the next day." Aubrey looked at her watch. "You have fifteen minutes to get ready."

Beca quirked a brow. "Do you have a rule for everything?"

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca. "Goodbye, Beca."

Beca kissed Chloe on her temple and opened the front door. "Hey, you can join us for lunch later if you want," she said to Aubrey.

Chloe perked up. "That's a great idea!"

"I'll invite Stacie," Beca said.

"I don't want to go on a double date," Aubrey replied.

"It's not a date. It's just lunch together. And I'm still inviting Stacie," Beca said. "If you don't show up, you'll be standing her up." Beca slipped out of the apartment as Aubrey picked up a throw pillow from the couch to chuck at the brunette. "She's such a pain!"

"She's amazing," Chloe said, happily. "Last night was so fantastic."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I knew I was hearing sounds."

Chloe looked at her best friend apologetically. "I'm sorry. We tried to stay quiet."

Aubrey shook her head but she was smiling. "Just go get ready before we're late."

Chloe smiled and began to walk towards her room but turned back around. "Hey, Bree, do you think it'd be crazy if I said I think Beca is the one?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes, most definitely. You two haven't known each other long enough for that."

"It feels like we have," Chloe said, dreamily. "She's so great, Aubrey!"

"You're ridiculous. Go get ready." Aubrey shooed the redhead.

Chloe sighed and made her way towards her room. "She's definitely the one!" She yelled as she entered her room.

Aubrey smiled and made her way to her own room to grab her phone. She saw a blue light flashing on her phone and picked it up, seeing that she had a text message from Stacie.

_Morning, gorgeous. Let's do something together today._

Aubrey grinned and sat down on the edge of her bed as she typed out a response.

_Apparently we're having lunch together with Chloe and Beca later so I'll see you then. And maybe we can do something tonight. _

Aubrey felt silly as she waited anxiously for Stacie to respond and when her phone buzzed in her hand, she quickly checked it.

_That sounds good. And we can definitely do something tonight. You can make the plans this time. Surprise me. ;) _

Aubrey laughed lightly as she replied.

_Okay, I can do that. See you later. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Beca was in her car with Stacie driving to where they were supposed to meet Chloe and Aubrey for lunch. Stacie had spent the majority of the morning trying to find out how Beca's night was.

"Come on," Stacie urged. "Can't I get a little info?

"You know I don't kiss and tell," Beca stated. "I'll just say that it was a really great night. Chloe's amazing… and I don't mean just in bed. I mean in general. She's perfect."

"Look at you," Stacie grinned. "You've got it bad."

"I really do," Beca said.

"It's weird to see you this way. You're not usually head over heels so soon. Actually, I've never seen you head over heels for anyone. Enamored suits you well, I must say."

"It's a good feeling too. How about you and Aubrey? How's that working out?"

Stacie smiled. "Pretty good. I don't know what we are exactly but we have another date tonight."

Beca parked outside of the café and looked at Stacie. "Best friends dating best friends. I see a lot of double dates in our future."

"Definitely. Aren't you the reason we're having lunch together, though?" Stacie asked as she opened the car door.

Beca grinned. "Yeah, I wanted to irritate Aubrey and I figured you'd like the extra time with her." Beca got out of the car and walked with Stacie into the café. They spotted Chloe and Aubrey sitting at a table already and made their way over to them.

Chloe smiled when she saw Beca and stood up to greet her. "Hey, babe." She kissed Beca before sitting back down. "We ordered for you guys," she gestured to the food on the table. "I hope that was okay."

Beca smiled. "That's fine with me. Thanks."

Stacie sat down beside Aubrey and the two shared a sweet smile.

"How was practice?" Beca asked as she linked her fingers with Chloe's.

"Grueling," Chloe answered as she playfully glared at Aubrey. "We're going to kill it at Regionals, though. You should be worried."

Beca laughed. "I'm sure we'll give you a run for your money." Beca heard the café door open and glanced over at it just out of instinct and sighed when she saw her father. "Of course he'd decide to come here."

Chloe glanced over at the man Beca was looking at. "Who's that?"

"Her dad," Stacie replied.

"Beca." Ethan approached his daughter. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I've been busy," Beca said.

"Right. That a cappella thing." Ethan looked at Stacie and nodded once in greeting. "Stacie."

"Hi, Mr. Mitchell," Stacie said.

Ethan looked at the other two girls before looking at Beca. "You have new friends?"

Beca gestured to Aubrey. "That's Aubrey, the captain of the Bellas, a rival a cappella group and this is Chloe, co-captain of the said rival group and also my girlfriend."

Ethan's brows rose at hearing this. "Girlfriend? I wish you would've told me sooner. I could've set up a dinner or something."

"I wouldn't have come so don't worry," Beca replied.

Ethan sighed at his daughter's attitude but said nothing about it. "So how are things at Southvale?"

Beca shrugged. "Fine."

Ethan looked at Chloe, deciding he wouldn't get much conversation from his daughter. "What kind of things are you into Chloe?"

"Music, acting, photography," Chloe answered.

Ethan smiled. "Ah, you're artsy. Now I see how you got my daughter's attention. You don't attend Southvale, though, correct? You're a Barden Bella. I teach there."

Chloe nodded. "I know, sir. Beca mentioned it before."

"Barden's where I wanted Beca to go but she was stuck on Southvale. Anyway, I'll let you ladies get back to it. We'll talk later, Beca."

Beca waved goodbye and the man walked away to go order his food.

"Wait until he finds out you don't plan on finishing at Southvale," Stacie said with a grin. "You'll never hear the end of it."

Aubrey looked at Beca, confused. "You're dropping out of college?"

"Maybe," Beca replied. "I really just want to go to L.A. and start on following my dreams. School isn't really my thing even if it is a really awesome college."

"You should try to transfer instead of dropping out," Aubrey suggested. "But that's just my two cents."

"I thought about that too but in Atlanta or in California, I don't think my views on college will change," Beca explained.

"Fair enough," Aubrey said. "College isn't for everyone."

"Something we can agree on." Beca was relieved. She was expecting a full on lecture from the blonde. Beca pulled her left hand away from Chloe's so that she could pick up her fork but earned a protest and a pout from her girlfriend.

Beca leaned over to kiss Chloe on the forehead. "I need this hand to eat."

"I guess I can allow that," Chloe said with an over exaggerated sigh as she began to eat as well.

"The amount of cuteness makes me want to vomit," Stacie stated in amusement.

"Hey, don't mention vomit around Aubrey," Beca warned. "It might trigger something."

Aubrey picked up the fry from her plate and threw it at Beca, who simply picked the fry up from her lap and ate it. "I can't wait to crush you at Regionals."

Beca laughed. "The ladies love my swag. They'll be cheering for me."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca on the cheek. "Never say swag again."

"Listen to your girlfriend," Stacie added.

The four of them continued eating, having idle conversation and sharing laughs as their lunch date continued.

* * *

Bumper was walking past the café with Unicycle and Donald when he spotted the girls through the window. "Look at them. Totally clueless. I can't wait for Regionals. It's going to be pure gold watching them go into a panic."

"I don't know, man," Unicycle said. "I'm feeling kind of bad. Maybe you should just delete that file from your usb stick and forget about it."

"Yeah, Bumper," Donald agreed. "Maybe we shouldn't do it."

Bumper turned to face his group members. "Don't be a bunch of pansies. Come on. Let's go practice."

* * *

Later that day, Beca watched as Benji filmed his short film with Chloe, Jesse and a bunch of his film geek buddies. Watching Chloe in her element was fun for Beca but she wanted her girlfriend's attention back. "Are you guys almost done?" She asked once Benji yelled cut.

Benji grinned. "For right now. You can have your girlfriend back for ten minutes."

Chloe skipped over to Beca and kissed her. "How was I?"

"Amazing," Beca replied with a grin. "It gave me a lot of role-playing ideas," she winked.

"And I'm walking away," Benji said.

Chloe playfully shoved her girlfriend before wrapping her arms around her neck. "What are we doing tonight?"

Beca stuck her hands in the back pockets of Chloe's jeans. "I was thinking I could make you dinner at your place while you wind down and then we can make-out like horny teenagers in the living room.

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca. "That sounds like a good time."

"I thought you'd like that," Beca said, happily. "Is Aubrey home? I want to go to your apartment to start dinner after I go to the store."

"She's getting ready for her date with Stacie." Chloe pulled her key from her keychain. "Take this just in case."

"Thanks." Beca kissed Chloe and gestured behind her. "I better get going. Don't let Benji work you too hard. See you in a few hours."

"I can't wait," Chloe said as she pulled away from Beca. "Bye, babe." Chloe watched Beca walk away before approaching Benji. "Beca can cook?"

Benji laughed at the redhead's stunned expression. "Amazingly."

"She's just full of surprises isn't she?" Chloe asked, amused.

Benji nodded. "You'll never get bored. That's for sure. Ready to do this next scene?"

"Yeah, let's get it done." Chloe definitely wanted to get back to her apartment to spend time with her girlfriend.

* * *

Beca was just about done with making dinner when she heard a knock at the door. She knew it had to be Chloe because Chloe had texted her about being five minutes away from the apartment. She turned off the stove and went to open the front door.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the lips before walking into her apartment. "It smells good in here."

"I opted for lasagna. I hope that's okay." Beca took the backpack that Chloe had resting on her shoulder and set it down for her. "Go take a shower. We can eat when you're done."

Chloe tugged at Beca's shirt. "Join me."

Beca eyed Chloe's clothed body. "Very tempting."

"Please?" Chloe pouted. "I'll behave."

Beca grinned. "Liar." She pushed Chloe gently towards the bathroom. "Get your sexy ass in the shower. I'll get the table set up."

"Let's eat on the couch," Chloe said as she walked backwards towards the bathroom. "I want to sit close to you."

"Whatever you want," Beca said before making her way back into the kitchen.

Chloe beamed and made her way into the bathroom. She hoped Aubrey's date ran long because she definitely wanted to give Beca a thorough thank you for dinner later.

* * *

Aubrey parked outside of the place where she and Stacie were going to have their date and looked over at the brunette. "This is it."

Stacie stared at the building for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders. "I give up. Where are we?"

"It's an art class," Aubrey said a bit hesitantly. "I'll totally get if it's not your thing and you want to go somewhere else. I've just been wanting to do this for a while and I figured you might enjoy it so… here we are."

Stacie smiled at how cute the blonde was being. "An art class should be fun. I'm a disaster at it but maybe I'll surprise myself."  
Aubrey looked skeptical. "Are you sure? We can-," Aubrey stopped talking when Stacie leaned over to place a quick kiss on her lips. "Relax. Let's go make art." Stacie got out of the car, leaving a stunned Aubrey to follow behind her.

"So is this like a secret passion of yours?" Stacie asked as she held the door open for Aubrey.

"I wouldn't say that," Aubrey said as she walked inside. "It's more of a break away from all those intense classes that I have."

"Is being a lawyer something you want to do or something your dad wants you to do?" Stacie asked, curiously.

"All me," Aubrey replied with a smile.

"That's good. Wouldn't want you getting into anything that wouldn't make you happy." Stacie's hand brushed against Aubrey's as they walked down the hall of the building and Stacie linked their hands together. Aubrey looked down at their hands and Stacie looked hesitant. "Is this okay?"

"It's nice," Aubrey said as they continued to the room where the art class was being held.

* * *

Chloe was laughing uncontrollably as she sat on the couch with Beca. The two had finished dinner long ago and were just talking about anything that came to mind. "You sneezed? Please tell me you're kidding."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I couldn't stop it."

"Wow," Chloe said as her laughter died down. "I can say that I've never heard about someone sneezing during oral sex."

"She didn't care," Beca stated. "I still rocked her world."

"Subject change," Chloe said as she moved to straddle Beca's thighs. "I don't want to hear about you rocking anyone's world but mine."

Beca grinned as she moved her hands up Chloe's shirt to caress her sides. "I don't want to rock anyone's world but yours."

"Smooth." Chloe leaned down and the two shared a slow passionate kiss.

Beca's hand trailed behind Chloe's shirt and she unsnapped her bar.

Chloe pulled away from the kiss. "Impressive."

"I try." Beca cupped Chloe's breast and squeezed it gently. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." Chloe pulled Beca up from the couch and the two hurriedly made their way to Chloe's room.

* * *

"That was a lot of fun," Stacie said once she was standing outside of Aubrey's apartment. "Thanks."

"Thanks for joining me," Aubrey said as she fiddled with her keys in her hand. "Do you want to come in?"

Stacie smiled, happy to spend more time with Aubrey. "Yeah, I would love to. Just don't try to seduce me. I'm not that kind of girl."

Aubrey laughed and opened the apartment door. "I'll try to keep my hands to myself."

"You definitely don't have to do that," Stacie said as she walked into the apartment.

"Are you thirsty?" Aubrey asked.

"Water's fine," Stacie said as she closed and locked the door. She made her way over to the couch and sat down. She picked up the television remote and turned on the TV while she waited for Aubrey.

Aubrey returned to the living room and smiled at how Stacie had made herself at home. "Here you go," she held out the glass of water to Stacie.

"Thanks." Stacie took the water and sipped it.

Aubrey sat down on the couch, leaving a decent sized gap between them. Stacie set her water down and scooted closer to Aubrey as she flipped through channels on the TV. Stacie stopped on a movie she had seen before and looked at Aubrey. "Can we watch this?"

"Sure," Aubrey said.

Stacie placed her arm over Aubrey's shoulders and began to watch the movie.

Smiling, Aubrey rested her head on Stacie's shoulder.


End file.
